Shellshocked
by RPGfangirl
Summary: Terra is still alive, but only her soul. She convinces Raven to share her body, but eventually she'll want Raven's body for herself only. Can Raven survive the war in her mind between herself, Terra, and her emotions?
1. The Deconstruction

Shellshocked!

Part 1: The Deconstruction

(**Disclaimer: This story's plot, and title, was created by my best friend Lynn, I am simply turning her idea into a story**.)

Purple clouds gathered and thunder claps roared through the dark and quiet night. Rain drops softly fell onto the earth but as the clouds grew darker, the thunder grew louder, the rain too grew stronger and the amount of rain increased tremendously.

Civilians casually walking quickened their pace in order to get to shelter and avoid from getting wet. Some children tried to stay out in the rain and play but they were quickly forced indoors by their parents. Traffic slowed drastically to avoid skidding off the road and crashing. For most cars it was already too late and traffic accidents occured in every direction.

But among the city's havoc, two young teenagers quickly approached two large metal doors that led to a medium sized unnamed building. The two teenagers, a young boy and girl, quickly stepped inside the building before they became even more wet.

The smaller, and green, teenaged boy used his magical power to transform into any animal he so desired. He transformed into a dog and shook all the water off his body.

"Beast Boy..." the taller girl growled between clenched teeth as she was showered by the green dogs actions.

The green dog whimpered and was transformed back to the original body of the teenaged boy. "Heh heh, sorry." The green boy nervously grinned, his bottom fang exposing through his lips.

The girl kept her eyes narrowed on the boy and lifted her pale hands to remove the hood that protected and hid her head and face. Her purple hair was still neatly intact with no water visible. A small jewel embedded in the center of her forehead had shined a red color but vanished as quickly as it came.

The two teenagers quietly headed for a small door on the other side of the building that was kept electronically locked. As they walked through the silent hallway, Beast Boy scanned the area to see why there were no employees present.

_They're probably on coffee break. _Beast Boy thought.

Both teenagers stopped at the door and the green one tried at the numeric pad resting beside the door. After punching in five random numbers on his fourth try, he was about ready to give up.

"Umm." He nervously whispered as he turned around to face the taller girl and scratched the back of his head. "I don't suppose you remember the password...do you, Raven?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes as she moved Beast Boy aside and punched in the five digit code. With a successful buzz and click, Raven opened the door and stepped in with Beast Boy closely following behind.

Immediately the green changeling walked towards the middle of the room where a beautiful statue rested on display. Beast Boy smiled sadly and sat down on the floor facing the statue and read the inscription for the hundredth time.

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

"I miss you Terra." Beast Boy whispered.

Every day he and another Titan would walk into this medical lab where Terra was kept safely until a cure was found for her. The Titans couldn't risk keeping her where she sacrificed herself and decided to move her to the Titans Tower but they felt that their own home was still not safe for their friend. Not while so many villains were targeting to destroy their home. So the Titans received an offer to keep Terra in a medical lab while a small group of scientists and doctors researched on finding a cure.

The other Titan, Raven, honestly did not want to visit Terra but she was cornered by her friends and was told it was her turn to go with Beast Boy to visit their old friend. Basically she was his baby-sitter. Last time Beast Boy came to visit the blonde traitor he didn't want to leave her, and he had punched out a scientist that refused to work overtime to figure out the cure that they were still very far from discovering.

Raven sighed and forced her eyes to turn away from the pathetic sight of Beast Boy on his knees staring at Terra. Judging by the sniffing sounds he was making he was obviously crying. Raven rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head and turned to face the window. The night was still young but it was very dark and the rain thundered onto the ground and window. Raven loved the sound of rain, it helped her meditate easier.

Now taking advantage of the quietness of the room, Raven levitated up in an Indian sitting position. She placed the back of her hands on her knees, kept her back straight, closed her eyes and let out a quiet and deep sigh.

"Azerath." Raven whispered. Immediately she felt her environment change from a brightly lit room to a dark and star filled area with only her body floating among the darkness.

"Raven." Beast Boy's voice interrupted.

As quickly as it came, everything disappeared and Raven found herself back in the blinding room with Beast Boy standing beside her.

"What." She said irritably with her eyes still closed.

"I'll be right back. It says on a paper here that they found something about Terra." The green boy practically shouted in joy.

"Fine." Raven replied.

After she heard the click of the door closing behind him she cleared her mind and continued on with her meditation.

"Metrion." Raven's dark world returned and she focused her hearing on the sound of the rain falling and splashing on the floor.

"Zinthos." The dark crystal resting in Raven's forehead glowed white for a second and vanished. Soon after more chants of those three words, she could feel her emotions being drained from her body and forced into the center of her mind.

As Raven cleansed herself from her emotions, she did not notice the lights of the room quickly fade and turn off.

"Raven." A soft, unclear, yet familiar voice interrupted the pale girl's concentration.

The telekinetic growled and said, "Tell me what they said later Beast Boy."

The room remained quiet and Raven resumed her meditation.

"Raven, can you hear me?"

The goth girl growled again. "Yes Beast Boy I can hear you. I'm not deaf."

The voice stopped once more, but Raven waited a few moments to see if Beast Boy would presume interrupting her. When he didn't, she closed her eyes and tried once again.

"Raven."

"What?!" Raven growled angrily and turned around, her telekinetic powers took their black physical appearance and were formed into flames around her body.

The dark magician was ready to throw Beast Boy into another dimension but she could not find the green boy anywhere. That is when she took notice of how the power was off, but despite the darkness the room was empty except for Terra's statue in the center and even she was thinner than Beast Boy to hide behind.

_Must be hearing things again, or its Happy or Gross up to their usual pranks._

Sighing in frustration, Raven levitated back up and presumed her much needed meditation.

"Raven, its me."

_Cut it out you two._

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

Raven opened her eyes in shock. Now that she thought about it, the voice did not sound like Beast Boy or Gross or Happy. Now that she thought about it, the voice sounded awfully familiar like...

"Terra?" Raven asked as she turned around to face her statue.

"Finally, I'd thought you'd never figure it out." Terra's voice giggled.

"What?" Raven stepped down to the ground and came within inches of Terra's rock-like statue. "How could you be talking?"

Terra's voice giggled again and sarcastically sighed. "I thought you were the smart one of the group."

Raven narrowed her eyes. Vivid memories of Terra's insults and remarks that attempted to wake up the anger inside Raven rushed through her mind and vision. Suddenly the window cracked.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I don't want you cracking me next!" Terra yelped.

Raven quickly closed her eyes and calmed herself. While Terra was still solid rock she couldn't afford to get angry and risk her breaking Terra's body.

"You're a telepath, aren't you?" Terra asked.

"Maybe." Raven said bitterly. The window cracked again.

"Watch it!"

"I would if you would stop yelling." Raven whispered dangerously.

"Listen, I have a...uh...a request." Terra stuttered.

"What? You want me to bring you some mud to play with." Raven spat.

"Raven." Terra said sadly. "I'm REALLY sorry."

_Calm down, it's a waste to get angry over someone like _her.

"Listen Raven, I hear Beast Boy and Starfire when they come to visit. I can hear whatever people say in here. They're so...sad. And I know there's no way to reverse this." Terra explained. "Listen, I'm scared."

"Of?' Raven asked in her infamous mono-toned voice.

"I heard one of the scientists the other day. It was when Beast Boy attacked him. Well he's beyond angry, and he said it would be 'tragic' if anything were to happen to me."

"So?" Raven replied.

"So?! So he's going to throw me on the floor or something! I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be up to something sooner or later." Terra whined.

"And I should care because?" Said Raven.

"Don't be so cold Raven." Terra defended.

"I'm cold?! You should talk traitor!" Raven yelled as her eyes immediately glowed white. The window completely shattered. 'You betrayed us, tried to kill us, and nearly destroyed the city! You have no right to call me cold!"

Several light bulbs that were located directly above Terra's statue cracked and shattered, pieces of glass fell on top of Terra's rocky head.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry!" Terra whimpered, the fear resonating throughout her voice .

Raven's eyes returned to their original purple color and a smile grew on her face. Terra was in her mercy, she was shrieking in fear. With just one push Terra can fall to her doom.

_Control yourself! Its worthless using up emotions on her._

She gripped her head and tried to calm her anger. She mustn't lose control, not now.

"Raven." Terra begged, "If I die, think on how much worse Beast Boy and Starfire will be."

Raven's face softened. Despite how much she hated to say it Terra was right. Beast Boy and Starfire may hide their sorrow well but the sadness in their eyes was obvious of how much they missed Terra.

The dark Titan sighed. "Then what's your idea? Want me to protect you?" Raven said sarcastically.

"No, I know you and the others have a city to protect." Terra whispered. "And just moving me to another place is out of the question. Finding the 'cure' is worthless, there isn't one."

"Then what did you have in mind?" Raven asked seriously this time, although the tone of her voice made it impossible to tell if she was or not.

"Do you think we could...well..."

"Out with it." Raven said bitterly.

Terra squealed. She didn't want to get Raven angry again. "Can you send my soul to a different body?"

"What!"

"Wait, let me explain." Terra interjected. "I learned of the things people on your planet can do. How your people can move a person's soul to a different body."

"How did you know something like that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"....Slade."

"Figured." Raven replied. Now she wondered how someone like him could find out such information.

"So can you?" Terra asked innocently, hope flushed in her voice.

"Oh so you want me to just find some dead body and send your soul into it?" Raven said sarcastically again.

"No...I was thinking of using a body that's still alive." Terra whispered.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you want to share a body with someone."

"Yeah...that's what I've been thinking of."

"Let me guess, you want to share bodies with Beast Boy?" Raven spat in disgust.

"No, that would be too weird." Terra giggled.

"Then who's?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

Raven sighed.

"Promise me!" Terra said again.

"Fine. Tell me who's body you want to invade."

"...Yours." Terra whispered as soft as she could.

Raven's eyes grew. There was absolutely no way she could share a body with Terra. Terra was so...emotional. She'd be another heavy burden, her father was enough on her mind as it was.

"No." She answered.

"Raven, please?! You're my only hope!" Terra begged.

"No."

"Don't be so selfish."

Anger boiled up rapidly in Raven's body. Her body shook, her Chakra crystal glowed Red, and her eyes were switching from white to red. Selfishness, greed, the roots of all evil. Raven despised selfish people. Her mother was selfish when she wanted to summon Trigun. Raven's father, Trigun, was selfish when he raped her mother. The people of Azerath were selfish when they banned Raven from her planet from fear of her father's blood coursing through her veins. Raven vowed go herself when she came onto Earth that she would never, under any circumstances, be selfish. She's never been as a child, now, or in the future.

The dark Titan sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine."

"Great!" Terra's voice shouted in joy. "You know what to do, right?"

Raven nodded but remembered that her move was pointless, Terra couldn't see anything. "Yes, just...don't talk."

_Here goes nothing._

The half-demon outstretched her hand and touched Terra's stone forehead. She closed her eyes and chanted foreign words. Terra's statue suddenly began to glow and a cloudy figure, shaped like Terra's physical appearance, slowly emerged from the stone statue and slowly floated towards Raven's head. Once the cloudy figure touched Raven's head she grunted as if in pain and desperately tried to stand still. If she moved she would break the transfer and lose Terra's soul.

After what felt like eternity, Terra's soul finally moved inside of Raven's mind. Immediately the dark Titan felt weak and dizzy and collapsed unconscious.


	2. Reborn

Shellshocked!

Chapter 2 "Reborn"

Terra expected the "transfer" to be somewhat painful, but she was surprised when no pain came. Instead, her whole body felt cool and extremely light. At first she feared she would float away and forever remain a spirit but Raven successfully moved her into her mind and she was engulfed in darkness.

Darkness was the last thing Terra remembered. One moment she felt this intense feeling heat and the next she didn't know if she had her eyes closed from the vast darkness. Just as fast as everything started, it all suddenly stopped and Terra felt herself falling. She opened her mouth to scream but her voice was lost, her stomach was rising up to her throat. Terra feared she would forever fall.

An idea flashed through her head, she doubted she could use her powers inside Raven's mind but it was better than doing nothing and continue to fall in this pit of darkness. Terra raised her arms and tried to summon any nearby rock but nothing came to her grasp. The speed of her fall began to increase which made Terra feel like she was going to be sick. Once again she opened her mouth and attempted to yell, only this time she was greatly relieved to hear the sound of her own voice.

Suddenly light blinded Terra and she felt her body painfully smack down onto something solid. Her whole body ached and even felt numb, she was afraid that she could be paralyzed.

_You're in Raven's head, you can't get injured._

Terra shook her head and slowly rose to her feet and inspected her new environment.

_Where is this?_

If this was Raven's mind, then it creeped Terra to no ends. Terra found herself standing on a large rock in the middle of what looked like space. Around her there were other floating rocks supporting dead trees, and glowing red eyes watched her carefully from the branches. The blonde took a careful step forward to look over the edge of the rock she laid on top of, but once she reached the end of the rock another one appeared and connected to the one she was standing on.

Terra continued to step forward and smiled when more rocks continued to appear and connect and formed a path.

"Turn back." A small, quiet, and childish voice whispered.

Terra's heart jumped and she immediately turned around to face the source of the face, but saw nothing. Frowning, the blonde girl shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the path.

Suddenly, a tiny black figure jumped down onto the ground in front of Terra's feet.

"Turn back." The tiny figure whispered. As it stepped closer to Terra, the better she could identify the figure, it was simply a small black bird. Except the strange thing about it was its four red eyes.

"Turn back." Another bird whispered in a slower tone.

"Turn....back." A third bird cried from on top of a dead tree that floated beside the path.

"What's....this?" Terra asked herself and took a cautious step back as soon as numerous birds appeared on the path. "Raven? Is this some kind of joke?"

But Terra received no answer, except the continuous cries of "turn back" from the birds. Terra didn't know if they were hostile or not but after witnessing Raven's anger power trip, she knew better to stay cautious of anything that had four eyes that had any link to Raven.

Once Terra stepped onto the entrance rock the birds transformed from cute, harmless little birds into razor sharp teethed birds eager for their fresh meal.

"Raven?!" Terra cried out. Doubt was seeping into the former titan's mind as she thought over her options.

She couldn't use her powers, and she was on the edge of a rock with a bottomless pit surrounding her. The birds were too numerous for her to run through.

Just as Terra prepared to run through the swarm of birds, something on the far end of the path caught her eye. Squinting, Terra made out a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. If she didn't know any better, she could see it was Raven. She stood at a far distance with her cloak draped around her with her hood up to cover her face.

"Raven!" Terra shouted with relief.

One of the four eyed birds suddenly flew on top of Terra's shoulder and bit at her neck. Panic struck the blonde and she hastily clawed at the bird but as soon as she moved her hand, a chunk of the earth rose up and flew towards the attacking bird. Swiftly, Terra leapt out of the way, while nearly falling off the platform, and smiled. She still had her powers.

After one bird fell, another dozen hissed in fury and flew at Terra, but she was a step ahead and pulled up a wall of rock to protect her from the birds, in which they all crashed right into. A huge grin appeared on Terra's face, it was so wonderful to be back. She could finally move, see, and best of all use her powers. Laughter escaped Terra's lips as she continued to fight off each bird until no more dared to attack, she couldn't believe how great it felt to be alive once again. Well, she was sort of alive.

"Raven." Terra said again once she got to the end of the path and met up with the dark titan.

The blonde haired girl found herself giggling again with joy and was about to hug the life out of Raven when she noticed a difference with her former team mate. Raven's cloak was red, instead of her infamous blue.

"What were those birds all about?" Terra inquired. "And...what's with your change of color?"

The red cloaked Raven said nothing and stepped back from the blonde girl. Another thing Terra noticed was that she couldn't see her eyes, usually her eyes and lower face was visible with her hood up.

"Raven?" Terra asked and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Red Raven still did not reply and took another step back, Terra wasn't completely sure but it sounded like she was growling.

_Is she mad because I attacked those birds?_

"Raven, if its about those birds I'm sorry but I panicked and they attacked me first and...." Terra paused. "I'm sorry, but..." Terra was suddenly engulfed in happiness. It finally hit her that she was free to roam around, sure it wasn't in Gotham City but still she was finally out of her stone prison.

Terra felt her heart race and another large grin grew on her face. She truly owed Raven a lot, even if her mind didn't start out friendly. The former titan laughed in joy and grabbed the red cloaked Raven in a friendly hug.

"I owe you so much for this, Raven."

"Get away from me, traitor!" Red Raven yelled and shoved Terra violently on the floor.

The blonde girl grunted when she hit the ground and looked up at Raven with hurt in her eyes. Then she gasped, Raven had four eyes. Flashbacks of Terra and Raven's battle flew in Terra's mind and she remembered when she angered Raven. She had transformed into such a powerful witch she was actually afraid and thought Raven would kill her with just a blink of an eye.

"Twice you've used me for you selfish desires." Raven growled dangerously. She reached down and picked up the thin girl by her arms and tossed her of the stone path.

Terra yelped in surprise but quickly "lifted" a rock and grabbed it. Stealthy, she stepped back on the path and her eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight before her. Red Raven was at a small hand to hand battle with another Raven that wore a green cloak.

"Eat this four eyes!" The green Raven shouted before kicking the red Raven in the gut and sent her to the floor.

Red Raven growled again but knew better than to attack any of the other positive emotions. Ever since that day they all combined powers red Raven knew better than to mess with any of them for now. Red Raven stood up and simply walked away before the green one would start another fight.

"Hoo-ah!" The green Raven shouted in joy. "Ten more points for me."

Terra was about ready to collapse in confusion.

_What's going on here?!_

"Who are you?" Green Raven asked suddenly, breaking Terra from her thoughts.

"Uh....Terra." The blonde said slowly. "You don't remember me?"

"Terra..." Green Raven repeated while she examined the girl. "Oh, you're the traitor."

"Traitor?" Terra asked in disbelief. "Is that all I am to you?"

"For me, yes." Green Raven smiled. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"How can you not know? What's going on? Why are there two Ravens?" asked Terra in confusion, just thinking about everything gave her a headache.

"Hey, hey, don't throw all the questions at me. You should ask Smart if you're so curious about everything." Green Raven said.

"Who's 'Smart'?" the blonde titan asked. "Stop! Slow down, what's going on?"

Green Raven rolled her eyes. Last time that green guy and robot were more aware of what was going on.

"You're in my mind, remember?" A third voice announced from above Terra.

She glanced up but could only see the black sky. When she glanced back down to the green cloaked Raven, she was face to face with the original blue cloaked Raven.

"Huh?" Terra frowned. "Where did the green one go?"

Raven sighed. "The 'green' one is an emotion. Terra you're in my mind, you'll come across my emotions."

"Ohhhh." Terra replied. "Now its making sense. So I take it that the red one is hatred?"

"Anger." Raven corrected. "You best stay away from that emotion."

"How come?"

"Anger will do anything to gain control over my body." Raven explained. "And I'm not going to lie to you, I hold a lot of anger towards you. So you best be far away from anger, I can't guarantee your safety if you get too close."

Terra nervously smiled. "Any other tips?"

Raven sighed again and kept her eyes closed for a bit. "Stay far away from my negative emotions."

"Which are they?"

"Anger and sorrow."

"Uhh...I know anger now, but what color is sorrow?" Terra asked.

"Purple I believe." Raven confirmed. "Guess I better give you a tour."

Terra smiled and quickly followed after Raven. It wasn't going to be so easy adapting to this place.


	3. The Nightmare Comes True

Shellshocked

Chapter 3 "The Nightmare Comes True"

Raven woke up the next morning feeling very out of it. Her surroundings felt so surreal, it was like she was floating on thin air but only seeing solid ground.

__

First Trigon, now this…

Nothing could be done about it now, she already agreed and now Terra's soul was stuck inside her.

Or was she?

Raven was so confused; she walked around the tower the rest of the day in a haze, hardly paying attention to what the rest of the Titans were doing or saying. If anyone spoke to her, all she can make out was endless mumbling, until later that night.

"Raven…HEY RAVEN!"

The shouting shook her out of her meditation, and she turned to see who was calling her: It was Robin.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, his face and voice obviously full of concern.

She put one hand on her forehead, trying to put some focus back into her, "Yeah, I'm fine; I've just been thinking too deeply, that's all."

Robin wasn't completely convinced, but all he said was, "Good, because we've just gotten a distress call from the middle of the city, we need to go."

Nodding her head, Raven got up and floated out of the Tower with Robin following close behind.

There has never been so much chaos in one city: People everywhere were screaming and running for their lives. But the strangest thing about it all is that they weren't running in one direction, as if there was one monster: they were everywhere. A good example of what is going on was when the Titans came to the middle of the city. Outside one office building they heard a man scream "Fire! Fire! Everyone jump out the window!"

Starfire was the first to hear the cry and she flew up to catch the falling man in time. All the Titans were relieved as she brought him back safely to the ground, but the mood quickly became serious again as Robin bent down to question the terrified man. 

"Why did you jump out the window?" Robin asked.

The man gave him a horrible look as he yelled, "Is that mask of yours blinding you? Because you obviously can't see the fire that is raging in my office right now!"

They all looked up then, but there was no sign of a fire, in fact there was nothing at all. The city of Gotham was as peaceful as it can be, and it only increased the Titans confusion and foreboding. Robin made a silent gesture to the others, and without a moments hesitation they all made to inspect the situation more closely.

But before they can go very far, a strange female voice rang out "Come to face your worst fears, young ones?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Robin demanded, his eyes narrowed down to angry slits.

The voice laughed as she said, "You'll soon see."

Beast Boy started whimpering in fear, but was hushed with one look from Raven.

"We have nothing to fear, especially from you," she snarled.

The voice just laughed again, even more coldly than before.

"Does anyone else around here think that this is just creepy and confusing, or am I the only one that is bothered by this?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head and looking worried.

His question was soon answered by Cyborg, who started yelling "No! Get away from me! You already had me once, just leave me alone!"

Startled, the Titans turned around just in time to see Cyborg run for cover in a dark alleyway that was nearby.

"Weird…" Raven muttered, this was the first time she had seen him act like this as Cyborg was one of the bravest members of the group; he'd never back down from a fight, ever. She turned around again as she heard another scream, only to see it was from Starfire.

Something very strange was happening to the alien, she looked like she was held down on the ground by massive invisible hands and no matter how hard she struggled she just couldn't break loose. Raven and Beast Boy looked on in horror, but Robin jumped immediately to her rescue kicking and punching at the air around Starfire to no avail. He stopped, pausing for breath, getting angrier every passing second.

"Come out and stop playing these games!" he shouted into the night air.

The next thing they heard was the sound of footsteps as they were coming ever closer to them. They turned their heads in the direction of the sound and were surprised because they recognized the figure in the distance.

"Slade…" Robin whispered.

The figure stopped a good distance from them and as far as any of them can tell, he was smirking at them with a touch of both loathing and satisfaction, it was as if he knew what was coming. Robin didn't pay too much attention to any of that though; his rage and hatred was so enormous that he just started lunging at him without any thought at all. Before he other two can react to Robin's rash behavior, they saw Slade just point his forefinger at him and the next thing they knew, a red dragon appeared, knocking Robin back and hitting the ground hard.

Appalled, Raven and Beast Boy went after Slade themselves, only to be stopped by two more monsters and knocked unconscious. The air was soon thick with more monsters and all the Titans were out of commission. There was no hope of anyone helping them out.

__

Crash!

An explosion of rocks suddenly flew into the air, hitting the monsters and pinning them to the ground. Slade's face went into shock, none of the Titans were conscious, who in the world could have done this? Looking over his shoulder, he saw that somehow, Raven was awake, but there was something different about her.

First of all, instead of her eyes glowing white and her fists black, they were a bright yellow. Another strange thing was her voice, it was not of her low and emotionless tone. Instead, her voice was lighter, cheerful even despite the rage filled in the tone and volume.

"Leave my friends alone!" Raven's new voice shouted.

She lifted her hands in the air and they began to glow yellow once again. A large piece of the earth that was larger than a city bus rose from the ground and was hurled at Slade. But he appeared undaunted and before the rock can hit him, he vanished.

After that, the pinned monsters disappeared too. Raven's appeared to be a bit shaken by what happened, besides her fists and eyes glowing a different color when she used a different power, now that she was neutral, her eyes were no longer their original purple. Instead, her eyes were of a dark ocean blue. A half grin grew on her face as she looked at her handiwork and a wave of cheerful emotion swept through her.

Raven was no longer in control of her own body, her mind was trapped inside while Terra took control. Terra looked at her hands, well technically they were Raven's hands, but the fact that she had hands were far beyond what words could describe what Terra felt.

Suddenly, adrenaline flushed through Terra's borrowed body and she had the horrible urge to embrace every titan until they turned blue and kiss them until her lips grew numb. But one glance at her friends told her she would have to take a reincheck, not to mention that she couldn't do those actions in Raven's body. Instead, she decided to take the opportunity to take a good look at the friends that she had betrayed and saved before her temporary control escaped her grasp.

She slowly passed by each one of them, wanting to take the memory of their faces although they were unconscious. She saved Beast Boy for last, as she wanted to remember all the times they spent together, good and bad. Her guilt and sadness came back to her as she looked upon the serene face of the green boy, and with that, she bent down to give Beast Boy a small peck on the forehead.

It caused him to stir a little and open his eyes just a bit, "Terra?' he questioned the blurry figure before he drifted back to sleep again.

Before Terra could respond, the soul of Raven reemerged, again taking over her own body. She no longer had doubts as she realized once and for all that Terra was not a dream, the nightmare has come true.

A/N: This chapter was mostly written by my friend, Lynn, so if it appeared to be different than my usual style of writing then yeah you know why even though I fixed a few things here and there. Anyway, please review, we really need some feedback or else we lose motivation for continuing.


	4. Secrets

Shellshocked

Chapter 4 "Secrets"

Raven came back to consciousness before the other Titans. Her hearing sense was the first to kick back in and she suddenly wished it was the last.

"Miss Raven, you ok?" A soft, and kind male voice rung in the goth Titans ears.

_Miss Raven?! That just sounds wrong._

"Just...Raven." The dark Titan growled to the paramedic as she sat up in a sitting position while clutching her head. She blinked rapidly to rid of the sleepiness and once her vision was clear she studied her environment.

She and the other Titans laid scattered on the floor while several paramedics checked on them.

"What happened?" Raven asked her paramedic.

He was a young man, no older than twenty, and looking over one of the legendary Titans intimedated him. "Y-you and the other Titans were knocked out. By the attack–easy there don't get up too fast. Your hurt."

"I'm fine." Raven winced as she ignored the dull pain in her temple. "How are my friends?"

"They're good, they all are just spent. They should be waking up sometime soon. W-we didn't know if you all wanted to be taken to the hospital, there were no real injuries and–"

"I'll take everyone back to our place." Raven stood and signaled for the paramedics to back up a few feet. Raven's eyes turned white as she used her power to summon a large black Raven shaped shadow and used it to engulf her and her friends. Once they were all wrapped in the darkness, the shadow formed back into a Raven and disappeared into the sky.

-----

Back at the Tower, Beast Boy and Robin were next to awaken. Robin wasted no time in typing into the computers to locate Slade but he found nothing. Until Cyborg and Starfire woke up, it took all the Titans to drag Robin to the kitchen table. They all sat and began to discuss what to do.

"No use in searching for Slade now, we don't have a lock on him." Cyborg told Robin. "Knowing him, he'll contact us when he's up to something."

Beast Boy nodded. "Dudes, what was up with that running and screaming around?"

Cyborg's eyes grew weary and Starfire frowned.

"Yeah, what happened back there?" Raven asked as she took off her hood.

Cyborg took a deep breath and exhaled. "It was...something that I thought I'd never see again. It was that creature that nearly killed me when I was human. I swear I saw it, it was right in front of me. Couldn't you all see it?"

The other Titans frowned and shook their heads slowly.

"Can't say that we have." Robin stated. "Starfire? What did you see?"

Starfire looked to be taken back and she was visibly shaking.

"Starfire?" Robin asked and placed his gloved hand on the alien girls shoulder.

"I...enemies...of my past came back to haunt me." Starfire whispered, even her voice was shaking.

"What enemies?" Robin asked.

"People that enslaved me before I came to Earth. They were...trying to capture me once again. F-friends you all observed them, yes?"

Robin frowned again and shook his head. "Sorry Starfire, we didn't see anybody."

"Ok, this is totally freaky." Beast Boy announced while he shook his head. "How could Cyborg and Starfire see things that we couldn't?"

"Hallucinations." Raven replied with her deep and emotionless voice. All eyes turned to her.

"How could it be hallucinations?" Robin inquired.

"Think about it." Raven continued. "We know Slade is dead. Our previous _encounter_ was similar to this. Cyborg and Starfire were able to see things that we couldn't. Maybe this is another one of Slade's backup schemes to keep us paranoid."

"True." Cyborg relied.

"But, how is it that those civilians were hallucinating as well?" Robin pointed out.

"Stop!" Beast Boy shouted. "Ahhhhh, my brain hurts."

Raven couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped from her mouth. She swiftly stopped before anything cracked or broke. Luckily the other Titans were giggling so they did not collapse of shock from witnessing Raven laugh. She really needed to meditate.

"We're all tired." Robin said tiredly. "We should all get some sleep, we'll think more about this tomorrow."

All the Titans rose, said their goodnights, and separated into their rooms. All, but one, immediately went to sleep. Raven, on the other hand, needed to meditate and calm her emotions before she could sleep. Once in the comfort and quietness of her room, she went and sat on her bed, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes.

-----

Terra wondered curiously around Raven's mind among the dark and cold environment. For being someone's mind, it was awfully dangerous and much colder than Gotham City's winter. Terra was still getting used to Raven's mind and for her short time in it she still did not know her way around. She's met Raven's happy personality, unfortunately, and narrowly escaped the pink robed figure and now found herself in an area that looked suitable to rest in.

Terra stretched and yawned, ever sense that battle she found herself grow weary. The blonde found a soft spot on the dirt and laid on it as she looked around the deserted area. Nothing but sand a few rocks scattered around the ground. The night was too dark to see much of anything and there was no moon to support any light.

"Wish I had my flashlight." Terra told herself. Sleeping on the cold floor with no light, no food, no warmth, this was all too familiar for her. Old memories of her crashing at abandoned cave's came flooding into her mind.

Terra dropped the pebbles, closed her eyes, and pressed her fingers on her lips. The memory of seeing Beast Boy again nearly brought tears to her eyes. She had waited months just to see him again, to touch him, to _kiss_ him. And thanks to Raven, she did. She had finally been able to see Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin. Of course she had seen Slade, and that had erupted a violent anger inside of her, but she didn't want to remember that now.

She just wanted to remember Beast Boy's innocent face. The warmth of his head on her lips...

"What the _hell_ was that back there?!" Raven's voice suddenly jumped Terra out of her socks.

The blonde opened her eyes and found Raven glaring down at her.

"W-what?" Terra squeaked out in terror, she curled into a fetal position in fear of something exploding.

"Listen, we did not have much time to talk about some things." Raven growled, her forehead vein pulsing violently. "So let's talk _now_."

"O-ok." Terra whispered while she opened one eye. She sat up and leaned against a rock while as Raven did the same. "If its about me taking over then I'm sorr–"

"I don't know how you did it Terra." Raven interrupted. "But that _will_ be the last time you do it."

"I'm sorry." Terra apologized.

"You will have times when you can use my body, Terra." Raven said, her voice sounded softer. "I understand your eager to return to the living, but now's not the time to rush things."

"I understand."

"Terra, I need you to stay in here until I figure things out. Until things can be settled, then I can allow you some times to use my body."

"Got it."

"Listen, when I say you can take control, _then_ you can take control." Raven growled dangerously.

"Got it."

"If you _ever_ perform another stunt like that again then I _will_ expel you from my mind and you will remain as a lost soul."

"Raven, I got it!" Terra interjected. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I just heard Robin mention Slade and when I couldn't hear anything I was afraid...that something may have happened."

"Well don't next time. Even in my body you can still use my powers if your in control. And your emotions could have been fatal to my friends." said Raven as she stood up and dusted off the back of her cloak.

----

Another Titan remained awake in the tower. Beast Boy sleepily made his way to the kitchen, despite his extreme fatigue, his throat too dry to enable him to return to sleep. As he walked down the hall while dragging his feet, a heavenly voice made his green, pointy ears perk up.

"Hey they're my friends too and I wouldn't–"

Terra! Beast Boy nearly slammed face first onto the floor, but he immediately composed himself and frantically searched for the direction the voice came in.

"You tried to kill them!" Raven, that was her voice, obviously coming from her room.

Beast Boy frowned as he cautiously sneaked towards Raven's room door. As quiet as he could be, he placed his ear on the door.

"They may have forgiven you, but I have _not_. I call all the shot, you disobey and you can return to your stone prison." Raven continued scolding at whoever she was talking to.

"Ok, Raven. I understand. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Terra's voice broke the awkward silence.

"No way." Beast Boy whispered to himself. "Raven! Open up!" He suddenly began to beat on Raven's door.

_How dare Raven hide Terra from us! She's alive and doesn't tell us!_

The door suddenly opened and one of Raven's eyes was visible. "What do you want?"

"Where is she?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Who?"

"Don't play games, Raven!" Beast Boy growled. "You could have been able to hide Malchior, but you can't hide Terra. Where is she?!"

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked while yawning. Behind him Robin and Starfire came to investigate the loud noise.

"It's Raven!" Beast Boy shouted., clearly he lost control of his emotions. "She's hiding Terra in her room, just like she did with Malchior."

Starfire gasped. "Raven, Beast Boy is speaking the truth, yes?"

Raven frowned and opened her mouth to deny all knowledge, but Starfire immediately flew into her room and searched her closet, her private bathroom, and even under her bed.

"I cannot find Terra." Starfire confessed, her eyes downcast and glossy from tears of disappointment.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked but was cut off.

"I heard her!" the changeling defended. "I swear I _heard_ her voice."

"I was asleep Beast Boy." Raven growled. "Perhaps you were hallucinating."

"I was not!"

"Enough, both of ya!" Cyborg shouted. "Look, we're all tired and spent from that last experience. Let's all just get some sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Agreed." Starfire nodded and retreated to her room with Robin next to her.

"C'mon man, let's get some sleep." Cyborg convinced Beast Boy.

The shorter Titan nodded and turned back to his room, his thirst long forgotten. With one final glance back, he glared at Raven. He was not imagining things, he knew Terra's voice anywhere, and it was coming from her room. He knew Raven was hiding something, and he was going to find out sooner or later.


	5. Reflections of a Dark Past

Shellshocked

Chapter 5 "Reflections of a Dark Past"

------

Terra walked along the floating, rocky stone path that is Raven's mind, the dark abysmal atmosphere matching her mood. _How could she?_ She thought, kicking a little pebble on the ground,_ how could she tell me what I could or could not do? Do I not have the right to kick in occasionally to help out or even talk to _my _friends? Just because it's _her_ body..._

That thought stopped Terra cold in her tracks because she realized that it was the truth, it wasn't her body. It was like borrowing someone else's clothes, only in this case it wasn't Raven clothes; it was her _mind_. Just occupying it like an unwanted guest that somehow managed to find her way into (in this case) a dark dirty hotel. At least she was alive...

Somewhat...

Terra continued wandering along her path, muttering to herself, not really paying attention to her surroundings until she tripped on a particularly large, jagged rock. Furious at the rock, she gave it a good kick that sent it flying. But somehow her triumph was short lived as the path suddenly cracked and split apart, making her fall through endless darkness, would this terror ever end?

_Splat!_

The feeling of cool metal against her skin was what persuaded Terra to open her eyes. To her surprise she came face to face with her own reflection, but it was fuzzy though, kind of like looking at the back of a spoon. She lifted her head, again as slowly as she can because her head was pounding from the impact. All around her she saw that the land around her was made of the same metal that she landed on, here and there were jagged rocks of various sizes poking out the ground like nails in a steel sheet. Standing up, she decided to explore this odd yet fascinating place.She had a feeling that she was still in Raven's mind, yet somehow it was so much more different than what she previously explored.

Looking around, she found that all of the ground and rocks were made out of some kind of metal material, Terra found it to be weird to have such a thing inside someone's head; _but_, she chuckled to herself, _this is Raven's mind after all_. She continued to walk around until something shiny caught her eye. On closer inspection, she found that it was a pool of water about the size of a lake. It shone so brightly though, she felt like it couldn't be water at all, more like a liquid mirror that rippled with every breeze that came through. As she knelt down beside it and stared at her own reflection, she was genuinely surprised at how miserable she looked. Terra struggled to remember a time when she used to be so happy, so free, before she ever became Slade's apprentice. It was sad to think all those good times were gone and now she was nothing more than a spirit lingering inside someone else's life. She wiped away the tears that were forming on her face, watching her reflection do the same thing, her violet eyes a metaphor for the pain she was feeling...

_Violet eyes?_

That thought rippled throughout her spine as she finally realized that she was never looking at her reflection the whole time. That miserable face, those violet eyes, they only could belong to one person and Terra was living inside of her...

_It's Raven, I've been looking at Raven...but how can I, could I see what exactly is going on right now?_

As in response to her mental question, the pool started rippling and the image started changing into something different. Raven was still there, of course, but now Terra can see that she is inside her room meditating and chanting her usual mantra. Terra's own eyes widened with interest what else can this pool show? Soon after the pool started to change again, this time showing a different yet very familiar scene...

"Terra."

"Raven."

"Traitor."

"Witch."

With those four words, a familiar battle unfolds as Terra watched Raven and herself duke it out in the mud filled area of the concrete refinery. She watched Raven yell at her about how she betrayed the Titans, about how she betrayed _her_ and then...everything stopped.

"Wait, what are you doing, what's happening?" Terra asked the pool, disturbed by the sudden change of scene. The next image nearly stole her breath as it showed Raven coming out to hug Beast Boy. For what reasons, Terra didn't know, but it brought out her jealousy like never before and a burning rage to do something most horrible, most hateful...

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"I have the power to influence someone's emotions, and why shouldn't I, I _am_ an emotion."

Terra looked behind her to see someone she haven't seen before. It looked like one of Raven's emotions, but it had a very strange look about it. It had four eyes and all of them glowed with a red light.

"Who...who are you? _What_ are you?" she asked it, clearly afraid. The emotion smiled at her, since it can sense what others fear.

"I can help you, I can get you what you want." It said to her, coming out of the shadows.

"You don't know what I want." Terra got up and faced the new emotion with extreme defiance. She turned on her power; ready to fight off anything the emotion could throw at her. But it just stood there staring at her, _smirking_ at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" she yelled at it, endless beads of sweat dripping down her face, her breathing shallow; she was just anticipating what was coming next. It was going to do something, she just knew it...

"I just want to help you," it told her, never once taking it's gaze off her eyes, "I want to get you back together with your friends, to see the world in your own body." The words lingered in the air for a moment before Terra finally responded.

"My own body?" she whispered, her power going out like a light. This is too good to be true...

"Yes, and you and that Beast Boy can finally get back together and start a relationship anew."

"How can you do that? You never told me _who_ you are."

"Ah, I almost forgot, but I am known in this realm as Anger." It told Terra silkily.

"Oh, so you're another one, but then how come I never met you or even seen you before now?" she questioned it, coming closer to examine the lone emotion more closely.

"Because there are people who don't want me to be seen, so they trapped me in my daughter's mind." It told her with a hint of venom in it's voice.

"People?"

"Watch." And with a wave, the pool suddenly showed an image of a huge hulking demonic creature with four glowing red eyes...

"You...it's you..." Terra whispered.

"Yes, and I was trapped once again by my daughter," Anger looked down "I would have escaped if it wasn't for the help of her boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend? You mean Beast Boy?" Terra's face suddenly turned ashen, Anger turned around so all she can see was it's back.

"Yes, now do you believe me? Will you let me help you?"

Terra's ashen face now turned into one of determination, "What are we going to do?"

Anger's eyes flashed once, "Just leave that to me..."


	6. Evil Within

Shellshocked

Chapter 6 "Evil Within"

------

Raven's eyes snapped open in fear, her heart and head pumping hard. Pain tickled at the back of her head as she slowly sat up and glanced at the clock, it was barely six in the morning. Outside her window she could hear a distant, yet clear and loud caw from what she was guessing a rooster. That rooster was obviously Beast Boy. Normally he would only wake up everyone at dawn as a rooster on top of the tower only when he woke up early enough. Raven rested her thumping head on her soft pillow and cursed. Of all days Beast Boy had to wake up the whole tower...

Despite her headache, she realized she was not at all sleepy. Slowly she noticed her head was not the only thing hurting, her stomach was as well. It wasn't a stomachache type of pain, it was a hunger pain. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten dinner the previous night.

Raven yawned quietly and forced herself to sit up. Once on her feet she felt slightly dizzy and her headache increased the slightest bit more. It was unusual for her to have a headache, especially first thing in the morning. Well, she figured a small headache wouldn't be something a shower couldn't fix.

Thirty minutes later after Raven came out of the shower dressed and ready for the day, once she stepped outside her room door the smell of Cyborg's breakfast waffles suddenly made her mouth water.

"Morning Raven." Robin greeted once the goth titan stepped inside the kitchen.

She wasn't a person to formally greet others, but a simple nod with her head was enough for her.

"Glorious morning to you friend Raven." Starfire happily cried and waved with both of her hands in the air from where she sat, beside Robin and Beast Boy.

Raven sat in her chair, the farthest from everyone, and glanced towards the kitchen where she found Cyborg already working on a tall stack of waffles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Beast Boy still giving her angry glares. Apparently he was stilling remembering what happened the night before. The other titans, however, seemed to not have remembered anything.

"Waffles are ready!" Cyborg shouted happily from the kitchen.

Raven mentally smiled and "lifted" the plate that held the tall stack of waffles and brought it to the table.

"Dig in y'all." Cyborg grinned as he sat down.

Immediately everyone, but Beast Boy, dug into stack and placed a few waffles on their plates before scarfing down. Robin ate normally, and neatly, but at a fast pace. Starfire, surprisingly from experiencing her manners at her home planet, was also eating neatly and politely but not at all fast. Cyborg and Raven could practically eat each waffle in two bites. Raven had never felt so hungry and no matter how many waffles she ate, the hunger still did not fade.

"Friend, why are you not joining us in the digging of food?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

The green titan nodded his head and mumbled something about already eating before Cyborg started cooking. Why he bothered to sit at the table he didn't know, but Raven couldn't shake off the feeling of his eyes constantly on her, glaring.

Just when Raven was about to bite into a new waffle, a sudden sharp pain stabbed at the center of her head and made her wince and a soft grunt escaped her lips.

"Raven, you ok?" Robin asked, the outside corners of his mask turning downward and the inner corners turned upward.

Pain stabbed in her head again, tears formed from the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Dude." Beast Boy cried, his anger for the dark girl suddenly forgotten. "What's up?"

Raven shook her head and clutched it. She didn't know what was wrong nor what was causing this headache. Never had she felt anything so painful. In fact, it felt like if her brain was being stretched to its limits.

As quickly as the pain came, it faded. Raven opened her moist eyes and glanced at her friends, her face burning with embarrassment. Everyone's eyes were wide and hollow, their mouths in the shape of a small dot. Raven looked further down and saw that each of their drinking cups were in pieces on the kitchen table.

_What's going on?_

"Sorry." Raven muttered and quickly sat up to leave. She swiftly walked towards the door but she was blocked off by Robin, his face filled with extreme worry.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Migraine." The pale girl replied. "Happens once in a while."

"Oh." Robin breathed. He sounded relieved but his face still looked worried.

"Friend." Starfire interjected. "We possess the killers of pain if you require them."

"No." Raven muttered. "I just need to meditate."

Robing nodded and stepped aside. Raven passed him and felt her face grow hotter and her head slowly began to hurt again. She had better reach her room before the pain got out of hand again.

------

"We have to _what_?" Terra asked Anger.

Both were standing on top of another pathway that led to an area that was, according to Anger, safe and private. Terra's face was frozen in shock and Anger smirked. It walked closer to Terra and outstretched its hand. First it was empty, then it's hand began to glow a dark black and a small ragged dagger formed. The black glow faded and Anger handed Terra the black dagger.

The blonde carefully took it, her eyebrow arched. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Anger said simply. "You could do the same."

The black dagger in Terra's hands disappeared with a wave from Anger's pale hand. Terra lifted her eyes at the red cloaked emotion and noticed a slight glow of its four eyes.

"I could?" She asked. "How?"

"You can move and shape rocks anyway you can can't you?" Anger hissed, its temper was awfully short. "Then shape a rock into anything you wish, and maim each and every emotion, one by one."

"But...why?" Terra asked, her blue eyes scanning the four red eyes for another flash.

A wicked grin appeared on Anger's shadowy face. "Maiming an emotion will weaken them. Don't hold back, Terra." Its red eyes flashed once more. "Do not fear, emotions cannot be killed. But in their weakened state, I will be able to absorb them."

Terra nodded. "What happens to them once you've absorbed them?" Then she winced. "If you don't mind me asking."

Anger was not annoyed by her question. In fact, it was more than happy to reply. "Think of absorbing her emotions will...become influenced by me."

Its answer still did not satisfy Terra but she was against asking Anger anything more. Except, there was one more.

"Ok so if I help you 'influence' the other emotions, then how does that help me?"

"Raven will have no power against me, nor you for that matter. You will be able to control her body as if it was your own, ad there will be _nothing_ she can do about it."

Terra half grinned. "Who do I take out first?"

It was Anger's turn to smile. "Happy. That emotion will be the weakest, and easiest to eliminate. I will be nearby, once Happy is taken care of, I'll handle the rest."

"What about Raven?" Terra asked worriedly. "Wouldn't she know what's going on?"

Anger shook its head. "She'll be weakened. She will not be able to sense anything wrong. After all, it _is _in her nature, she is half demon."

Terra rose an eyebrow. That was something new. She never expected Raven to be a demon, well officially _half_ of one.

"Now." Anger announced while it turned its back to Terra. "It's time to initiate our plan."

"Consider it done." Terra whispered reassuringly. She still didn't know if she could trust Anger. But the temptation it was giving her was too much. The thought of having her own body, being with Beast Boy, just being alive was more than enough to make her do _anything_.

------

"Azerath..." Raven cleared her mind and ignored the dull pain in her head.

"Metrion..." Her body was no longer in any pain, all she could feel was the emotions she kept bottled up.

"Zinthos." She forced her emotions away into her mind, but it would take some time to keep them at bay.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the loud alarm that would go off every time an emergency occurred. Raven sighed in frustration, today just wasn't her day...

------

Terra inhaled a large gulp of air, let it settle in her lungs, then expelled it out. Her hands were shaking and butterflies somersaulted in her stomach. She was standing just outside the entrance to Happy's territory.

When she was to betray the Teen Titans, she did feel bad about doing it at first. Especially hurting Beast Boy, but she did not feel _nervous_. Why now she would feel nervous, she did not know. She did have experience in this category.

_Just get this over with. The sooner the better._

Terra kept her eyes shut for a moment and took a final deep breath. Then she stepped through the doorless entrance to Happy's territory, and she became engulfed in sunlight and her feet were surrounded by dozens of colorful flowers.

"Hello?" Terra asked as she scanned the area. She was expecting Happy to be playing among the flowers or climbing the trees, as she's come to know Happy does for most of her time.

The blonde walked around bit still searching for the pink robed emotion, but it was no where in sight. Great, what if Happy wasn't around? What if her absence ruined Anger's plan? Terra grew worried and scared at the same time when she felt something cold and _wet_ enter her left ear.

She squealed and nearly jumped out of her shoes. Terra felt shivers down her back and the hairs at the back of her neck rose up. Then she heard laughter.

"Good one." A pinked robed Raven duplicate announced.

Terra then realized with Happy standing in front of her, then what was the cause of her ear being stabbed with a wet object, and whom was Happy motioning to? She was about to turn to find out who else was present but before she could even steal a glance at the intruder, the back of her pants were forcefully being pulled up and into areas she surely wished clothes would stay out of.

Terra held in a pained grunt and ackwardly stepped away from whomever was behind her. She stopped until her back met with a tree.

Happy was on all floors laughing and next to the pink emotion, was another, an orange robed emotion.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, now _that _was the king of all wedgies." Raven's Gross personality laughed and pointed at Terra. "You have to admit, that was good."

Terra growled under her breath while pulling her pants from the thigh area.

_That's it, I don't care if there's two of them_.

"Say guys." Terra smiled, a little too darkly. "Want to see something _really _funny?"

Happy and Gross glanced at each other and shrugged. They were willing to fall for a prank of Terra's, but they would get back twice as hard.

"Sure." They said in unison and walked towards Terra.

"What's up?" Happy asked, a wide smile still sprawled on her face.

Terra lifted both her hands at chest level, and as quickly as she could, formed two rigged daggers in each hand and quickly stabbed both emotions before either could blink.

"Wha–" Gross whispered but was immediately kicked in the face by Terra's boot.

The blonde titan lifted a nearby rock and kept it on top of the orange emotion while she took care of the pink one first.

"Not again." Happy cried, her eyes filled with a new emotion, anger.

"Got that right." Terra laughed and stabbed Happy again with her rock dagger. She was half expecting blood to pour out of the wound but there was nothing, but it did affect the emotion.

She rose her hand up and slashed at Happy's face but it tried to protect its face with its arms and ended up getting its arms slashed. Terra kicked at Happy's legs and sent it to the ground. Terra rose her dagger up once more and slammed it down, connecting it with Happy's torso.

Before Terra could remember another emotion was present, she was hit against the back with something solid and heavy. Terra rolled on the floor and turned to see Gross, clutching its torso, but holding up a tree surrounded in black aura. Gross swung the tree at Terra but narrowly missed.

Terra continued to roll out of Gross' attacks until she had a clear shot at the emotion. Eyes glowing yellow, she lifted the rock under Gross' feet, sending the emotion and the tree to the ground. Terra quickly scrambled to her feet, but not taking any chances, lifted another rock and sent both hurling down to Gross.

The emotion cried out in pain as it was repeatedly slammed into rock, its head and torso becoming the rocks personal beating bag.

"Enough!" Happy screamed. It, too, got on its feet and gained control of the rocks Terra was using, and threw them towards the blonde.

Terra couldn't move away in time and was shoved to the floor by both rocks. She covered her face with her arms, expecting for the rocks to continue to beat down onto her but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that Happy had turned its back to her. It was on the floor checking on Gross, which was out of the battle completely. The orange emotion was not moving, nor talking.

Seeing her chance, Terra used a rock to fly her as quickly as she could towards Happy with her rock dagger in hand, reached her arm around the emotions shoulders, and sliced the dagger across its neck. Then Terra sent a boulder, the size of her body, hurling towards Happy's back and pushed so much pressure onto it, the rock shattered upon contact with Happy's back.

Standing, panting, and hurting, Terra stared at the work she had done. _This_ was something new. When she was working for Slade, she wasn't _this_ harsh to the titans. Sure she slapped them around with a rock or two, but she didn't stab them, nor slice their throats. Nor did she repeatedly hit them with a rock the size of a car. She almost felt...well bad.

"Good work." Anger's deep and bitter voice rung in Terra's ear.

The blonde turned to her side and saw the red emotion grinning at her handiwork, eyes flashing a dangerous dark red.

"I couldn't have done it better myself." It said. "And _two_ emotions at that."

Terra smiled weakly, she didn't know if she was going to stand around and smile or if she was going to be violently sick. If she were alive she would have been sick, but inside a persons mind, she couldn't. All she could do was stare.

Fighting the emotions was like fighting an actual person. It _felt_ like _killing_ an actual person. She was taken out of her self pity thoughts as she watched Anger's emotions. It placed a hand on each emotions head, directly on each of their chakra crystals, and Terra watched in awe. Happy's chakra glowed a bright pink for a brief, yet long, moment until it began to fade and darken. The glow was no longer pink, it turned black, then the glow stopped. Once the chakra stopped glowing, Happy's robes went from pink, to a dark, nearly red, pink. When Happy opened its eyes, Terra almost gasped, it now had four.

Anger laughed evilly and turned to face Gross. It also placed its hand on its forehead and the same process with Happy occurred with Gross. At the end, its chakra and robes also turned to from orange, to a darker shade, an almost brown color. Then it, too, grew another set of eyes.

"Well done." Anger nodded to Terra. "Now, for the others."

------

Nightfall grew and silence finally emerged the Titans Tower. After the hero's returned after stopping another Hive "try out" attack, they all had dinner at a local pizza restaurant then returned home for their "movie night", it was Robin's turn to decide on the movie which turned out to be a very good action packed thriller that each titan enjoyed, even Raven.

Once the movie was over, each titan retired to their room for some shut eye. Raven delayed sleep for a few minutes for a quick meditation. Once she was done, she hung up her cloak and crawled under her covers. As she rested her head on her pillow, she stared out of the window that was to the left of her bed. She always did have the best view of the city at this hour. She preferred the night over day anytime, simply because the city's hidden beauty was displayed best at night. A yawn escaped and her eyelids grew heavy. Her breathing slowed and she was about to finally get some sleep when a terrible pain words could not describe stabbed at Raven's head.

Never had she felt a pain such as this, from all of her previous battles and wounds, both physically and mentally, all put together could not match this pain. It felt as if someone was trying to open her skull with a small razor blade. Raven couldn't suppress the screams anymore, the pain was too powerful.

Her jaw dropped and an agonized scream amplified throughout the entire tower, awakening every titan. Raven clutched her head tightly and curled up into a tight ball, She felt her whole body in shock from pain, she didn't know if it was her whole body hurting at all or if it was just her head.

She screamed again and rolled off the bed, her legs tangled in her sheets. Worried cries of her name came from the other side of her door but she could not hear them. All she could hear was her own pained screaming. Now her head felt as if her brain was being slowly burned from the inside out.

After one final scream, her whole surrounding became engulfed in a black aura and everything went out of control. Anything made out of glass shattered, her mirror and her window. Her books flew out of their shelves and slammed against the walls. Her door opened and closed rapidly until Cyborg held it open for the others to get in.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg dodged everything they could and nearly collapsed with fear. The madness of every object in Raven's room was not what scared them, but the sight of their friend in inhuman pain on the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes, blood trickling out of her mouth, nose, and ears, was simply frightening.


	7. The Unraveling

Chapter 7

The Unraveling

"I don't know what happened…"

"All vital signs are clear, there is no damage anywhere, especially to the brain."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Poor Raven, for having such bad dreams causing much pain."

"I don't think she was having a dream, something is really going on inside her mind…"

"I am telling you guys, Terra's inside Raven, but she's hiding it from us."

"Don't be stupid, Beast Boy, besides if all that was true then you're saying that Terra's the one who nearly killed Raven…"

A silence hung in the air as the Titans considered those dreaded words.

"She did betray us."

"But then she saved our lives."

The conversation was interrupted as a low moan came from the hospital bed. Raven opened her eyes just to see four heads hovering over her and scrutinizing closely.

"Could you guys back up a little, you're sucking the air out of my personal space."

The Titans quickly backed away, muttering apologies under their breath. Then Robin cracked a small smile saying, "I'm glad you're okay, you definitely gave all of us quite a scare."

Raven tried to move, but when she did a shot of pain went up her back to her head, causing her to lie down again.

"Oh move not, dear Raven, you are still hurting from your injuries," Starfire said, moving forward to help her. But Raven managed to wave her away, "I'm fine, I'm fine, I can heal myself remember?"

"Nonetheless, I still want you to stay here for a while." Robin told her, a firm line set on his face.

Raven gave a little nod as she settled on the bed ready to sleep. Robin motioned the others to come with him and one by one they followed him out the door except for Beast boy, who stayed a couple minutes longer just to stare at her.

"Beast Boy! Come on, give her some privacy."

After a long last look, he finally left her room; then a little while later, Raven finally fell asleep.

And she was falling…

She was falling into an endless black space, studded with stars and littered heavily with floating rocks. In fact, it all looked very familiar as she landed on one of the rocks and started walking along the path. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know as they led her to an unknown region of, what she finally realized, was her _mind_…

She kept hearing murmurs and mutterings as she came closer to that area. Curious, she started to look for the faces of the people who were talking and, most importantly, what they were talking about. She finally got a glimpse of what seemed like a part of a cloak. So, imagine her surprise when she found out to whom that cloak belonged to… then who was talking to it.

"Well done, my fair friend, the damage you've done here was absolutely _ingenious_. Taking on two emotions at once was an act of _brilliance_... and bravery."

"That wasn't brilliance, that was an accident. I would've never been brave enough to take on two of them at once, I must be insane."

Raven balled up her fists and clenched her teeth, or at least that was what she felt like she was doing as she wasn't sure she can be seen or not. However, her rage was obvious; how Terra could be talking to something that evil, that disgusting when Raven specifically warned her about Anger was just unbelievable. Now that idiot of a girl and Raven's father was plotting against her. What it had to do with her emotions she didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Anger spoke once more, its tone one of soothing calm, like a father comforting a scared child,

"Don't think too deeply on the matter, you are doing just fine. Everything is going according to plan; soon all the emotions will be on my side and together you and I will finally have control…"

__

You will never have any part of me on your side ever, you disgusting, you foul-

"Really?" Terra asked Anger, interrupting Raven's furious thought. It nodded its head, a small smile forming on its face. Terra looked at the lone emotion with childlike adoration as she wiped her tearstained face.

"Well, then the army is almost complete, there's just one left. Thank God that Raven didn't notice what is going on right now."

Now Anger really started to smile, showing every single on of its pointy, sharp teeth, " But my dear, she does…"

Terra now had a look that simply stated that her world fell apart, "What?"

"Ah, didn't you know? For every emotion you maim, it causes a migraine that ravages every inch of her body."

Terra's lips were trembling, "How come you never told me?"

"You never would have done all this if you knew." Anger told her, staring at her closely.

Terra stared at it back, "Well, I won't do it anymore and you can't-"

She was interrupted by a sudden Xena-like yell from behind, and before she can fully turn around, she was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"Hey! What's going on? I can't see!" Terra yelled, thrashing her arms around trying to feel for something, but all she managed to do was fall over backwards. As she landed, the darkness flew off of her and fell with a resounding "oof!"

Propping herself on her elbows, Terra rubbed her head and finally turned around to see what exactly had attacked her. The army green immediately told her that it was the Brave Raven and it didn't look as if it was going to surrender soon as it did a bouncy backflip and landing perfectly in a fighting position.

"Uh oh." Terra whimpered.

"Destroy it." Anger commanded her.

Brave jumped up to do a flying side kick to Terra's head, but luckily she moved away in time. Terra got up with sword in hand, ready to do battle with it. When Terra moved, Brave landed hard on the ground, but once more with a spectacular flip, it was ready to punch her. But Terra was quicker though; her sword managed to cut the throat of Brave, and it landed on the ground with a gasp… and it didn't get up again.

Terra looked at the emotion with a shocked expression as Anger came up behind her with its deranged smile.

"Won't do it anymore, indeed," It whispered, causing shivers up and down Terra's spine, "Now my army is complete…"

A small whimper escaped Terra's lips.

"Don't feel so guilty my dear, you'll soon see your precious Beast Boy again, that is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Terra nodded, keeping her face down.

"Good, now there is only one thing to do…"

A cascade of pain, much, much worse than before suddenly seized Raven and she can feel herself screaming, screaming in agony…

"Raven, are you all right? What is-"

Robin's words died in his throat as he stared at the pale image of Raven. It was like looking at bad scene out of The Exorcist, her body was levitating above the bed, but as limp as a rag doll. Her eyes were rolling back and drool was coming out of her mouth. The other Titans ran in soon after Robin and were as shocked as he was to see Raven this way. The felt helpless as Raven started to have another seizure.

"Oh Robin, what can we do?" Starfire cried out, her eyes full of tears.

"There is nothing we can do, her powers are way too unpredictable." Robin looked at the Titans, his face full of somber seriousness, "Stay back, don't go anywhere near her, and be ready for anything…"

The Titans nodded, all their expressions matching his, obviously determined to help their fallen friend.

"You pathetic fools…"

Those words came out of Raven's mouth, but it didn't sound like Raven at all, or even Terra. This was more sinister, most evil…

The Titans turned around to look at Raven; she was still levitating, but there was a crazed look on her face that gave the impression that a demon took over her body…and mind.

"You can't help her now, she gone, gone down to the hell where she belongs, and you lowly do gooders can never bring her back." Raven hissed, beads of sweat running down her face.

"Raven this isn't you-"

"Silence, mortal!" Raven yelled at Robin. Then, unexpectedly, she waved her hands at Starfire, but nothing came out, nothing happened.

Or did it?

The boys were suddenly seized by a scream, not from Raven, but from Starfire. They turned to the side only to see that their comrade had flown through the wall and was unconscious on the other side.

"Star? Starfire!" Robin yelled, quickly rushing to her aid. It was too late though, she was definitately out of it. An echo of evil laughter came from Raven, then she crumpled back onto the bed like a fallen marrionette.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked gently as Robin looked like he was seized by an anger that none of them have ever seen before.

"Lock her up." He said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Lock Raven up, she is too dangerous for anybody to deal with. She has officially gone crazy." With those last words, Robin picked up the limp body of Starfire and took her to a safe area in the Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other sadly, for there were no other emotion that can describe how they were feeling that day.

Meanwhile, the real Raven was still screaming, falling endlessly in an abyss she didn't know. She finally hit solid ground with a hard thud that split her lip but luckily not busted any of her teeth. But her luck was about to end…

"I've been waiting for you, my precious."

Rolling onto her back, she looked up to see a sea of faces looking at her once more, but this time it wasn't the Titans…

It was her.

At least if she had four red eyes glowing on her forehead.

Raven's eyes widened in shock as she realized that her father had done exactly what she feared he would do: Turn all of her emotions against her.

"Yes, I've done exactly that, aren't you proud of your old man?" Anger said with a breathy laugh.

"You-" Raven stopped what she was about to say because she just realized something. She touched her hands and they felt real, like she was, like she was…

"You sucked me into my own mind?" Raven gasped as they all still stared down at her.

"What, did you think you were still dreaming?" said a new yet familiar voice as Terra joined the staring circle.

"How could you do this to me, after all I've done and let you do in my body." Raven snarled.

"Actually, it's what you didn't let me do that made me side with your father." Terra told her, smug satisfaction written all over your face.

"You know that he's-"

"Your father, yes, we talked about it when you were distracted, we talked about everything that you've done to us, about how you trapped us and never let us do a thing we wanted."

"I thought you felt bad for doing all this."

Terra smiled wider, "I lied about it all, isn't that great?"

Raven couldn't believe her ears, she wanted to strike Terra but she felt so weak, so drained that she could only muster up enough energy to ask her one question…

"What? What could you have wanted so badly that you wanted to use my body for?"

"To see all my friends!" Terra shouted, suddenly pointing her glowing, pulseating sword at Raven's throat. Raven eyed it carefully.

"What the-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Terra yelled, her face taking on a maniac expression that she never, _ever_, shown before. She dug the sword deeper into Raven's throat. "Prepare to die you freak."

"Look who's talking, you're the one without a body of your own." Raven managed to retort. Terra's eyes flashed with anger as she raised the sword, and Raven closed her eyes knowing no help was going to come her way.

This was the end…

"Love to the rescue!" said a high squeaky voice.

Or was it?


	8. White Room

Shellshocked

Chapter 8 "White Room"

------

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Terra yelled, her face taking on a maniac expression that she never, _ever_, shown before. She dug the sword deeper into Raven's throat. "Prepare to die you freak."

"Look who's talking, you're the one without a body of your own." Raven managed to retort. Terra's eyes flashed with anger as she raised the sword, and Raven closed her eyes knowing no help was going to come her way.

_This is the end._

"Love to the rescue!" Said a high, squeaky voice.

Raven kept her eyes tightly shut, awaiting for the pain Terra's sword would bring. She was so absorbed into waiting for her death that she didn't hear the shouts of her enemies.

Terra also was too much in focus of completing her last task that she didn't hear the orders from Anger nor did she see a small cloaked figure come in at her from her side. The ex-apprentice barely had enough time to blink before she felt a burning sensation hit her abdomen and sent her hurling five feet backwards, her sword falling to the ground and breaking into useless pieces of rock.

"What _is_ this?" Anger hissed as it observed the tiny cloaked figure. "_Another _emotion?!"

When the pain did not consume Raven, she tried to open her eyes and see what could possibly be happening but she was too weak to even lift an eyelid. Soon she felt herself falling again and her face crashed down onto the rocky ground, warm blood was slowly soaking the ground and her face.

"Attack it you fools!" Anger ordered the other emotions standing behind it. The other four eyed emotions nodded and each exposed their hands from their cloaks and black energy soon erupted from their palms and shot at the new emotion with multiple streams.

The tiny emotion, however, did not show any weakness nor fear in the fatal attack from Anger's army. Instead, it lifted its tiny hands, palms up, and summoned a shield in the form of a black raven and absorbed the emotions attacks.

"Attack again!"

The emotions dug out more power from within themselves and shot their energy again to the tiny emotion but it still could not break the shield.

"You'll have to do more than that." The new emotion flashed a quick smile from behind its unbreakable shield.

"We have to hurry." A newer voice cried, its tone small and shaky, sounding almost frightened.

"Huh?"

"She's hurt. We have to get away from here."

"Leave that to me." The squeaky voiced emotion grinned. Its eyes glowed white and the black shield turned into a bubble like structure and enveloped the two new emotions in darkness and the unconscious Raven and it lifted them up, the bubble turned into a raven, and it flew past Anger, its army, and Terra.

------

_Not again, not now. Why did she have to do that? I saved her, she was in my debt. And now she sides with _him_. I trusted her, and for the second time she betrayed me. _

_Stop gloating, so she betrayed you again. There's only one thing left to do, dispose of her and the others. Just get your friends to help, they'll think of something. They always do. Now, wake up._

Raven suddenly became aware of her control over her body. She no longer felt weak, her body was aching, but not weak. Her eyelids fluttered and opened, she half expected herself to be in the towers infirmary, but she saw nothing but a star filled black abyss. She was still inside her mind.

Groaning, Raven slowly forced her upper body to sit up but she felt a strange force holding her down.

"Stop that, I'm not done healing you."

Rave's purple eyes snapped open, though the voice she heard was identical to hers, the tone of its voice was something she couldn't recognize.

Turning to her left, Raven's breath was suddenly caught in her throat. Kneeling beside her, _healing_ her, was a duplicate of herself but the cloak was colored black. She breathed in relief as she noted that it only had two eyes.

As more feeling came into her body, she became aware of a warm sensation forming in her throat and mouth.

"There, good as new." The black cloaked emotion said quietly.

Raven strained her ears to hear the emotion and could practically feel the fear in its voice. Her heart skipped a beat and a faint grin grew on her pale face. "Fear?"

"Yes?" The black cloaked emotion whispered, turning its face to look at Raven's.

Physically, Raven showed no emotion, but mentally she was quite relieved. The dark abyss quickly turned a bright blue before it quickly vanished again.

Fear looked up at the sky as it changed color and looked back down to Raven. "I take it your relieved. You're happy you're not alone?"

"Something like that." Raven muttered and sat up slowly. Her back and abdomen were still painfully sore.

"What happened?" She asked.

The black cloaked emotion lifted up its hood and covered its face while keeping its eyes on the ground. Fear acted a lot like Timid.

"Fear?" Raven asked again. "What happened?"

The black emotion shook its head and whimpered. "Anger is finally winning. Soon you'll be consumed by it."

"What do you mean? How? Anger was kept under constant observation by everyone." Raven sat up and tucked her feet under her in Indian Style. She placed her palms on her knees and she leaned back onto the trunk of a dead tree behind her. "What happened to the other emotions? I saw they all had–"

"Four eyes?" Fear interjected. "Yes, Anger has manipulated them."

"How? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is." Fear also sat down on the ground directly in front of Raven. Then it took off its hood. "For example, Happy is just plain happy and joyful. But with Anger to influence it, Happy will only become happy when it either observes or performs evil things. Think of Happy as the sadistic side of you."

Raven frowned. "I get it, and don't tell me about the others, I don't want to know what kind of sick person I can be."

Fear looked down to the ground again, its eyes were so...well filled with fear. It was almost frightening just to be near it.

"Its over, we can't win." Fear whispered.

Raven frowned again. If it weren't for Terra....

"Now don't talk like that." Said the high pitched voice again, amplifying from behind Raven.

Turning, Raven didn't know if she should laugh or fall over in shock.

The owner of the new voice, another emotion, stepped next to Raven. Its cloak was of a pale pink, like a bubblegum color. But what made its appearance humorous was its size. It was about half the size of Raven, its appearance took the figure of a child.

Raven lost control of a chuckle but quickly cleared her throat, pretending to stiff a cough. "What...are you?"

Chibi Raven smiled, its eyes taking the shape of an upside down U again. "I'm love."

"Love?" Raven lifted an eyebrow.

_How could it be love? I haven't...Malchior...no. Even then it wasn't love, just a simple crush, my feelings weren't that deep yet._

"Why are you so small then?" Raven asked, forgetting her thoughts on Malchior for a second. She couldn't afford to feel any anger and empower the emotion.

"There are two types of love. Unfortunately you've only felt one of them, so I'm only partly developed." Love smiled.

_That explains the size._

Raven couldn't help but to stare at the smaller emotion, for something so small it was awfully powerful. The small emotion alone managed to block all of the other emotions powers, Raven alone couldn't do that.

But she quickly snapped out of her thoughts, now wasn't the time to be thinking of such trivial matters. She had to talk to the other titans, she had to let them know what was happening. And most of all, she needed their help.

"Anger pulled me into my own mind." Raven muttered under her breath as she stood up.

"Not really, you were unconscious and weakened at the stress of the manipulation of your emotions." Fear announced, it still sat on the ground staring at the ground as if expecting for it to come alive. Looking up, Raven nearly shivered staring into its eyes. "You can always go back now that you've recovered."

Raven lifted her fingers and touched her neck and lips, the wounds were gone. "I never thanked you for that."

"Don't mention it." Love piped in. "Fear is great at healing and creating illusions."

Raven nodded. The memories of the _Wicked Scary_ movie and the loss of her powers from fear came flooding into her mind. She even surprised herself to find out that her telekinesis powers were able to create sounds and illusions.

"I got to get back out, I need to tell my friends about this."

Both emotions nodded but Love was the only one smiling.

"You both will be ok?" Raven asked.

Fear whimpered and looked at the ground again while visibly shaking. Love was still standing and smiling.

"Of course." Love stated.

"I'll feel better if you both just hide out." Raven cried.

"Where? There's no where to hide." Fear whimpered.

Raven sighed. "Well then stay active, don't stay in one area for too long. And if you run into any emotion or Terra, just run, don't fight."

Both nodded again. This time it was Raven that smiled. Then she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she found herself out of her mind and was hoping to wake up in the medical infirmary. But where she awakened in, she didn't know where at first glance but one thing was certain...the lights were blinding.

Groaning, Raven's hands shot up to shield her eyes.

"Turn off the lights." She whispered, her voice came out weaker than she imagined.

Nothing happened, there were no footsteps, no apology, and the lights were still beaming down on her. Sighing, Raven laid quietly and waited for her eyes to come back into focus.

She kept her eyes shut while she sat up and put her head down. Opening her eyes, she winced as more blinding light reflected from the tile ground and into her eyes.

_Where am I? This isn't the infirmary._

"I don't know about this Cy, isn't it a little harsh to keep Raven in there?"

Raven's ears perked and her face bolted upward, her eyes scanning for the source of the voice. Then did she notice the room she was in, the ceiling, floor, even the walls were white. But she couldn't find the door.

"You heard Robin's orders."

Finally she found the door, it blended it with the white walls, it was located in the far left corner from where Raven was looking. She quickly stood on her legs, ignoring the dull numbness in her limbs, and walked towards the door. Luckily, it had a small window. Outside stood Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"So what? Dude, this isn't the first time Raven freaked out and went hostile." Beast Boy announced, waving his arms in the air. "Remember when she nearly made Doctor Light go insane and when she nuked my tofu eggs!"

Cyborg sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't like doing this either, but orders are orders."

Raven frowned, what were they talking about? She grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. She scanned the rest of the room for another door but there was nothing, was she locked in?

"Forget orders!" Beast Boy shouted. "Robin will throw _anyone_ in jail if they give StarFire a mean look."

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "She nearly took StarFire's head off, and she's still unconscious."

Raven inhaled sharply, did Anger take control of her body while she was sucked into her mind? And if so, what did it do to StarFire?

"Something is going on in Raven's head, I'm telling you Cy, I _swear_ I heard Terra's voice in her room. What if...what if Terra's in her mind?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Now how could Terra get in Raven's mind? That's impossible."

Beast Boy frowned. "Hello?! We went into her mind before remember? With that freaky mirror."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. But why would she be in her mind? You've been visiting her and she's still rock."

Beast Boy grabbed his head and moaned. "Too much thinking!"

Raven found her chance to intervene and slammed on the metal door.

Beast Boy squealed and jumped up while Cyborg simply turned with his eye wide in surprise.

"Raven?" He asked, he inched closer to the door.

"Open the door." Raven said in her usual mono-tone voice.

Cyborg frowned and moved closer to the window and signaled for her to repeat herself.

"Open the door." Raven said louder.

"I can't hear you." Cyborg repeated, but quickly found the reason why. Beside the door laid a button on the wall. Pressing it, Raven's voice suddenly amplified through small speakers beneath the window.

"Open the door!" Raven hissed, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

Cyborg sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't Raven."

"Why not?"

"Because you totally created a smackdown in the Tower." Beast Boy said suddenly, standing beside Cyborg. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Raven frowned again.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a quick glance and turned back to their friend.

"You were in some kind of trance and attacked StarFire." Cyborg answered.

Raven gasped quietly. "I would _never_ do that!'

"Dude, you were like the Exorcist chick, your head nearly turned completely." Beast Boy announced.

Raven stared at the floor, Anger must have really taken control of her. Now, obviously Robin ordered Cyborg and Beast Boy to put her in this...white room so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

_Wait..._

"But why here?" She asked. "I would expect to be in jail or something."

Beast Boy opened his mouth and froze, he suddenly couldn't think of any words to say. Well not in a nice way that is.

"Uhh." Cyborg cried. "We–Robin...well he..."

"Out with it!" Raven interrupted impatiently.

"Robin thinks you've lost it." Beast Boy finished.

Raven felt her heart skip a beat and a cold chill ran down her spine. "What?"

"Sorry Raven." Cyborg said sadly.

"You–you think I'm crazy?" Raven asked, her chest suddenly tightened.

"No, course not Raven." Beast Boy smiled weakly. "Just Robin 'cuz you hurt Star, you know?"

Raven swallowed, she was suddenly very thirsty. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes but she couldn't afford to show such emotion, nor in front of her friends. But the thought of her only friends, her family, to think she was crazy was heartbreaking.

"You think I'm crazy." She said softly.

Beast Boy blinked and tried to think of what to say.

"No, we don't think that." Cyborg said.

Raven looked up and shook her head. "You both think I'm crazy too."

Her eyes, for a split second, flashed red. As Raven blinked back the tears, above her own eyes, there appeared to be another set of eyes blinking.

Beast Boy yelped and Cyborg stepped back. They both were aware to stay _far_ away from Raven if her eyes turned red or if she gained an extra pair.

Raven kept her eyes tightly shut and mentally suppressed her emotions, she couldn't lose control, not now.

"You think I'm crazy." She repeated as if in a trance.

"Sorry Raven." Cyborg took a cautious step closer when he noticed Raven's eyes were purple again and her extra set of eyes vanished. "But...maybe all of your emotions finally developed into personalities, and...who knows, maybe you don't realize it when one– "

"I'm not crazy!"

Raven dove at the door and slammed both her fists at the door, her hands were glowing with black energy but her slams did nothing to damage the door.

Stepping back, she closed her eyes and quickly calmed herself. "Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos!"

Black energy formed in her palms and swiftly blasted out and slammed onto the white door and walls. Still they remained undamaged.

Raven grew beyond frustrated. A swarm of emotions flooded her head. Betrayal from Terra, joy from the discovery of her new emotions, worry from Anger's success, and now sorrow from her friends. They thought she was crazy. She trusted they would be by her side, eager to help her. She _needed_ their help, she couldn't do this on her own.

Tears flooded out of her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. She was losing control, there was too much for her to take at once. The most powerful emotion she felt was anger.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

She no longer cared for her tough appearance, she didn't care if Anger or Terra took control of her body, she didn't care if she was engulfed in her power and could possibly kill herself. She was too angry at everything, her father for her burden. Her mother for her weakness. Terra for her selfish actions. Her friends for their stubborness. And herself for her failure.

Raven threw herself at the door and slammed her fists at the window, she ignored the pain in her hands and kept hitting. She wasn't going to stop until she broke out. The white room felt as if it was closing in. It felt like it was taunting her, laughing at her. Raven's power could move anything, bend anything, _break _anything. Yet she couldn't break through this white room.

The window she slammed on finally began to give, her continuous magic empowered fists were too much for even bullet proof glass. Raven's chakra crystal glowed red and the window suddenly turned black and the cracks grew. Soon it shattered to a thousand pieces and sunk into Raven's skin as she continued to punch it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood watching in awe. Never have they seen Raven lose control, well technically they have, but not like this. Her shouts were painful to their ears and they had shut off the speaker but when Raven broke the window, they had nothing to mask her screams.

They couldn't move, they couldn't think. They could only observe. After, who knows how long, seconds, minutes, hours, no one kept time of the event, but after a while Raven's voice and body soon fell weak and stopped.

Raven dropped to her knees, her blood soaked hands weakly scratching against the white door, which was now turning crimson. Tears continued to fall, mixing with her wounded hands.

"I'm not crazy." She continued to say, but her voice grew incredibly weak and hoarse.

She sat and pushed her back against the wall, brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, and she rocked back and forth slowly.

"I'm not crazy." She whispered to herself. "I'm not crazy."

Tears swelled in Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes. It was painful seeing their friend in such a state. But what could they do?

"We gotta help her." Beast Boy whispered to his mechanical friend.

"How?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"I'm not crazy." Raven continued to whisper from inside the white room.

Cyborg sighed. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Her mirror!"

"Huh?"

"Her mirror, Raven said it's a portal into her mind." Cyborg smiled. "We can go back into her mind and help her."

Beast Boy smiled. "Let's go!"

Raven couldn't hear them, she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts.

_They think I'm crazy._

"I'm not crazy." Raven whispered again.

------

Cyborg whistled. "Man...and I thought _your_ room was a mess."

Beast Boy glared at him but quickly shook off his thoughts. But he was right, Raven's room was ground zero.

"Where was her mirror at again?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno, you tell me B.B. You were the one that found it and went popping zits with it."

Beast Boy frowned. He remembered it was at her drawer but the drawer was toppled over. He scanned the area but there was nothing on the ground but books and some of Raven's clothing.

"Any luck, Cy?" He asked.

Cyborg scanned throughout the rest of Raven's room with the help of his scanners, and just when he was going to give up, his canner beeped. Walking towards the corner between Raven's bed and the window, he removed the pile of books and clothes and froze.

"Cy?"

Beast Boy stepped next to Cyborg and looked in the same area he was staring at. His eyes widened. There on the floor, Raven's magic mirror, laid shattered in pieces on the floor.


	9. Catch 22

Shellshocked

Chapter 9 "Catch 22"

------

"Great. Broken mirror. Now what do we do?"

Cyborg picked up the damaged mirror and frowned at it, apparently thinking. Then, turning to his agitated companion he said in a resigned tone, "We have no choice, we need Robin's help now…"

Beast Boy's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets, "We can't do that! Don't you remember how psycho he went when he saw Star?"

Cyborg stared hard at him, his face one of determination, "Well, he's just going to have to get over it. Starfire's going to be fine, she always bounces back more energetic than before. She's like the human version of a tank…well, somewhat human…I think…"

Beast Boy's lips trembled, " I don't know, dude. I always get kinda scared when Robin is mad…"

"You're just going to have to get kinda brave then, because were going to go see Robin now." With that, Cyborg turned around and walked out of the ravage that was Raven's room. After a moment's whimper, Beast Boy followed him, head bowed as if he was walking to a funeral…

----

Meanwhile, Raven was afraid that a funeral is exactly what she was going to get if she didn't stop Terra and get out of her own mind.

And Raven has always liked funerals….

Curse that girl for taking the joy out of death…

She looked over at her allies, the only two emotions that were not taken over by Anger, and all she could think was: _What a joke, how am I going to beat my strongest emotions, plus Terra, and get control of my body back with just Love and Fear at my side? What am I supposed to do, smother them with affection or something?_

"Just leave that up to me."

Raven was shaken out of her thoughts by the squeaky voice of Love. She looked over at them staring closely at her.

"Wel-welcome b-back, I s-see that y-you got your m-m-message through." Fear managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, I hope it does some good. " Raven said, getting to her feet. "If it doesn't, I'm screwed."

Love jumped up and attached itself to Raven's hand, swinging on it as if it was a rope. "Remember, you always have us to back you up."

Raven's face was a picture of embarrassment. "Please don't do that."

Love's response was a resounding "Whee!"

Raven finally managed to pry the little Love off her arm when suddenly she felt someone take a hold of her once more, "Love, I told you not to-"

She was cut off by a sinister laugh that would make the happiest person melt into a sappy puddle. Raven turned only to find herself face to face with Anger again.

"I despise all love." It told her, showing off a pointy, razor-sharp smile, " In fact, I got it right here, waiting for me to tear it to shreds."

Anger moved so she can see Love being dangled upside down by both Happy and Gross, the two emotions that Raven definitely didn't want anything to do with right now. But Love was apparently oblivious to the danger it was in; it was laughing and enjoying itself as if nothing was wrong, that all was right in the world.

Raven only wished she could be as carefree. She looked into the eyes of Anger and sensed that it was deadly serious. It may only just change the other emotions into something evil like itself, but it may truly kill the underdeveloped Love. She could only think of one thing to do…

"Okay Anger, what do you want from me?" She asked, hoping to save one of the only emotions that were still on her side.

It smiled at her once more, then turned to its army and said "Hold her down…"

----

Meanwhile, in the real world, Beast Boy and Cyborg were bracing themselves to confront Robin. They felt ready for anything, well, Cyborg felt ready, and Beast Boy was just ready to run before the bird boy's volatile temper explodes. Either way they were finally going into the main room where Robin was with the still unconscious Starfire.

"Robin, we need to talk to you." Cyborg said, announcing his and Beast Boy's arrival.

Robin was in front of the tower window, looking out at the whole of Gotham City, one of the many conveniences of having a tower placed right in the middle of the ocean. "I don't want to talk right now…"

"That's right, you just want to brood over what happened to Star." Cyborg replied, standing behind the couch where the still from of Starfire was lying.

Robin turned around, his expression extremely angry, "You know that was no accident," he told Cyborg, who was staring at him without expression, "She tried to kill Star, and she did this all in front of us. She finally cracked…"

"Since when did Raven just became 'she' instead?" Beast Boy asked, finally brave enough to join in the conversation, "And how did you know we came to talk to you about her?"

"What else did you two want to talk about? I knew that you guys felt I was too harsh with her, but what else could I have done? She has become dangerous to all of us now."

"Does this mean that you are going to keep her locked up in there forever? What happened to all of us being friends? Don't you even _want_ to help us help her?" Cyborg asked.

Robin just stared at him for a moment before repeating "Help?"

"Yes, help, she asked us right now when we were outside the white room."

"Are you sure that was Raven?"

Cyborg was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you sure that wasn't her father that had spoken to you just then?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a look before Beast Boy asked in a hushed tone "You knew?"

"Yes, I knew. Look if you guys are sure that was Raven then-" Robin was interrupted by a beep from the Titan two-way. Automatically, the screen came down showing a map of the city and the red dot that showed where the trouble spot was.

Robin looked closely at it for a moment, then turned to the others, and said, " Trouble, Let's go." But Cyborg and Beast Boy just stood there, staring at him.

"Well?" said Robin impatiently.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"What about her? We can deal with it later, the city comes first, you know that."

"No, we can't. Raven may die before were done crime fighting. If you know about Raven's father, then you know what he is capable of doing."

Robin buried his face in frustration. "We can't ignore what's happening. There are people in Gotham waiting for us to save them and you want to skirt around our duties to this town. Raven is perfectly capable of handling whatever is going on with her right now, and besides how are we going to get to her if all this is going on in her mind?"

Beast Boy blinked in thought, then he turned to Cyborg saying, "That's true, the mirror's broken, how are we going to get to her?"

Cyborg suddenly looked around at the door. "Uh, Cyborg? Um, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked him with worry in his voice.

Cyborg turned back suddenly, making Beast Boy jump. "I have a feeling something is going on in Raven's room. If we hurry, we might save Raven and the city all in time."

Beast Boy then stared at Robin, who was clearly frustrated with all this. On the couch, unbeknown to anyone, Starfire stirred slightly, turning around to face the couch.

Cyborg saw that Robin was conflicted, but he knew that Robin is very stubborn too. If he had it his way, he would ignore Raven and go out into the city. Lucky for Cyborg, he was also very stubborn and wouldn't let Raven die for nothing. He had one last arsenal up his sleeve, so to speak, to convince Robin to help Raven.

It was his only hope…

"You know Star would want to go help Raven in her time of need, no matter what she done to her. She would've reminded you that Raven is still our friend, and we all depend on each other. The Titans are not all about you, you know. We all run the show…"

Everyone in the room waited anxiously as Robin crossed the living room to look out the window once more, awaiting his fateful decision…


	10. Voices

Shellshocked

Chapter 10 "Voices"

------

"Hold her down." Anger hissed horribly to the other emotions.

Raven's chest suddenly felt tight and painful and had difficulty breathing. Beside her was Fear, shaking visibly behind her, but the other emotions felt no threat from it, so they all left Fear alone.

"Get away from here." Raven whispered to the black cloaked emotion, trying to keep her lips as still as possible as she spoke. "No use in them catching you too."

Fear quickly clutched Raven's elbow before shutting its eyes and whimpering. Then, as quickly as it grabbed Raven, its form "melted" onto the ground in a small black puddle and disappeared.

The manipulated emotions, Smart, Timid, Brave, and Sorrow swiftly decreased the space between themselves and Raven. Love was still hanging dangling between Gross and Happy. The light pink emotion giggled happily as it tried to rock itself to make it swing, while crying out, "Whee!"

Gross and Happy grew angry from the bubbly emotions actions and dropped it on its head.

"Owww." Love whimpered while rubbing its head. "You big meanies!"

Then Love stood up and stepped in front of Gross and Happy and blew a raspberry to them both before kicking them both on the shins.

"Enough!" Anger shouted before lifting its palm and send small and narrow beam towards the giggling emotion.

"Look out!" Raven warned before Brave kicked her in the stomach that sent her to lay on all four.

Love finally stopped giggling and turned _slightly _serious. Love lifted its hands and summoned the raven shaped shield to reflect Anger's attack, and all with a large smile on its face.

"Love to the rescue!" Love shouted in its squeaky voice in joy as it grabbed a hold onto its hood and brought it up over its head, hiding its bubbly face in shadow. "Again."

Raven didn't have time to think, or blink for that matter, and she suddenly felt herself being thrown out of her mind. Her vision over all of her emotions suddenly zoomed away from her and became a black blur, her stomach tightened and then lifted. She felt as if she was falling, and mentally, she landed in a painful impact.

A headache grew and, even with her eyelids closed, she could see and _feel_ the lights shining down on her. She knew to drape an arm over her eyes before she could open them. After a moment or two, she gradually sat up and examined her surrounding's, she was still in the white room.

Slowly, she stood up and stretched. Her body still felt sore and her headache was decreasing. Her throat was unbelievably dry, and she never felt so hungry.

But, luckily for Raven, laying in front of the door was a small tray of food and water. It was nothing much, it appeared to be a TV dinner with macaroni, mashed potatoes, and chicken strips. Stomach growling and mouth watering, Raven immediately sat in front of her meal and began to eat carefully, her hands were still cut and were caked in dry blood, so she used her plastic fork to grab onto everything. She left very little water to use it to clean her hands as best as she could.

Once she was done, she felt like she could really use a shower, the heat created by the lights in the room was strong enough to make her sweat, and her cloak clung on to her tighter than her leotard. But most of all, she _really_ needed to meditate.

While things were quiet Raven levitated up and positioned herself in her usual meditation position. As soon as she found her center and was about to empty herself of emotions, there was a sharp yet annoying itch at the back of her head. It wasn't physical, she could feel it mentally.

Then, unexpectedly, Raven could hear a voice in her head. It was a soft whisper with a sinister venom tone in its voice, but the voice was obviously of her own.

_What's the matter? Feeling all alone?_

Raven frowned, never has any of her emotions spoken to her. Well in some occasions yes they did, but Anger was always under control and was never able to speak to her.

_Where are your friends? _

Raven shook her head and tried to ignore Anger, it was obviously trying to make her fuel it with emotion.

_They think you're crazy. You attacked them, you nearly _killed_ them. And now they've thrown you away just like the criminals they've captured. Criminals...that you_ helped_ capture._

Raven felt herself fall painfully down onto the dirty white tiled floor and gripped her head, tangling her fingers in her hair. But no matter what she did, or how hard she desperately tried to clear her mind, Anger's voice was still a terrible itch that she could not scratch.

"Stop....stop." She whispered, tears flooding down her pale cheeks.

_They betrayed you. They've thrown you away and forgotten about you. They're probably better off without you. No one to ruin the fun, no one to creep them out._

"Stop..." Raven cried. She couldn't suppress the sobs that escaped her. She wanted to go into her mind and stop Anger's voice herself but she couldn't risk facing all her emotions, she was easily outnumbered and powered.

_You have no one now._

Raven got down on all fours. Her body wasn't filled with anger anymore, the voice talking to her now was something different...something sad and depressed.

_You're alone again. There's no one and nothing worth living for. _

Raven inhaled deeply and waited for anything inside her stomach to come back up, but nothing came. She felt sick, never had she felt so many emotions rushing through her, nor has she heard her emotions _talk_ to her as if she had other personalities.

_Technically, now you are crazy. Hearing different voices inside one's mind has been proven to be insane._

The current voice Raven immediately identified as Smart. Since when has her mental thoughts become a punching bag for her emotions?

_Let's escape and go after those _friends._ Let's tie them up and cut them up. Let's listen to them scream for mercy. Let's play with their blood and rub it all over. Let's feed them their own intestines._

Raven definitely felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't know what Anger and her other emotions were doing, but they were somehow sending her mental images. At first she was only able to see them if she had her eyes closed, but as she kept them open her emotions found a way to send the images to her even with her eyes open.

Suddenly, she could picture Robin, StarFire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all around her, inside of her room. Cyborg laid in metal pieces on the floor in a corner, only his head still in tact.

StarFire's hair had been pulled out by hand. Raven then could see herself, she could _feel_ herself there. Then, she felt a sudden urge to look down at her hands. Clumps of red hair was tangled between her fingers and she could see and feel scalp flesh under her finger nails.

Robin laid battered and maskless on Raven's bed next to StarFire, his mask stuffed deeply up in one of her nostrils, a large and disturbing bulge in his nose.

Beast Boy laid on her dresser, his small and skinny frame motionless and his green face was colored crimson, blood steadily flowed from his mouth. Then Raven's eyes widened, she noticed his exposed fang had gone missing.

Then, what made Raven nauseous was the sight of them all, their mid section exposed and cut, large holes exposed what should have been where their intestines should be. Looking up, Raven noticed bloody matter inside of their mouths...

Raven heaved and gagged but nothing came out. She couldn't stop the images that continued on.

"It's not real...not real."

_They betrayed you. Now let's get even. We'll throw them in a room and laugh, they deserve it._

The telekinetic had to stop the voices, but she didn't know how. Her emotions were a part of her, she couldn't just ignore them. She couldn't even calm herself enough to enter her mind again and at least attempt to stop Anger. But then a new voice came, and its voice was not of her own.

_Ha ha, what's the matter Raven? Am I too much for you? You aren't mad are you? Where's your control now, huh? You should have just died when you had the chance. There's no need for _you._ The other Titans love me, they _need_ me. They don't need or want you Raven. They want _ME

"STOP!" Raven screamed, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Tears continued to pour down her face and dripped down onto the white and red floor. Her bloody hands tightened into fists and blood leaked out even more. She gripped her head and hair half wishing she could pull it out to rid the emotions she felt, but no matter what she did or felt, she would always fuel her emotions.

Her sobs became louder, more painful even, she found it difficult to breathe at times. Her emotions continued to whisper in her head, some were even yelling which made it twice as hard to ignore them. She desperately tried to concentrate on something else, anything. But, no matter what she thought of, her emotions always left a snide remark.

_Concentrate on your breathing._ She told herself.

She took a deep breath, coughed, and exhaled it out before coughing again. She gulped another mouthful of air, and exhaled roughly through her nose. Third time, she kept the air inside for a brief moment and tried counting to ten. Another breath, she thought of her infamous trio of words, Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Suddenly she burst into another fit of frustrated sobs. She couldn't concentrate! The damned voices in her head was too much, she couldn't ignore them, she couldn't do anything, but listen to them. As she laid there, crying, her powers became active once more. Thankfully, for the mysterious white room that served other purposes besides locking up psychos, it also kept Raven's powers from doing as little as scratching it. Her telekinetic blasts endlessly bounced off the walls, some striking Raven. The more she cried, the more power she unleashed. The more power she unleashed, the more she got hurt. Soon her powers began to cut through her clothing and flesh. Each blast that struck her hurt terribly, she felt as if she was being torn apart piece by piece. Inside her head, she could hear her emotions laughing, Happy was obviously laughing the hardest and the most sinister.

Raven tried to stop crying, but after so many years of holding back her emotions they all wanted out. Hugging herself, Raven laid onto her side and continued to sob quietly. Despite the heat in the room she suddenly felt cold and shivered.

Suddenly, she felt a light weight brush against her body and covered her up to her shoulder. Turning, Raven's eyes widened, it was StarFire.

Her alien friend smiled warmly as her other friends, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked into the room and encircled around Raven.

"You all...came?" Raven asked, her voice broken and weak from her sobs.

StarFire reached down and whipped away her tears and kissed her forehead. Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled widely, exposing their teeth. Robin half grinned and squatted down, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Raven's friends suddenly opened their mouths wide inhumanly and laughed.

Raven's heart, and just about any other organ in her body, sunk. Her tears automatically started to fall again, and she felt colder than ever. Then, as quickly as they appeared, everyone vanished.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha, oh you should have seen the look on your face!_

Laying her head down, Raven just closed her eyes and willed her body to get used to the feeling of heartbreak. She thought her heartbreak with Malchior was bad, this was worse beyond her imagining. But, wait....

Raven never knew about how to use her powers to create illusions until after she lost control of Fear, and ever since then she knew it was only that emotion that could perform that trickery power. So did that mean...

_You're running out of time._

Anger's venom voice whispered, but to Raven it felt as if it was inches from her ears shouting.

_I've got Fear on my side now, only a matter of time until I have that filthy _Love_. Honestly, what a waste of emotion, I cannot see how you could have created it. _

Fear struck Raven like a hard blow to the chest. Now it was down to herself and Love against eight emotions, plus Terra. It was useless she and Love will never be able to face against them and possibly win. Whether it was Timid or Sorrow speaking, or just herself, she didn't care. She was outnumbered and powered. It was only a matter of time until she finally gave in to Anger...unless. Unless she got help. With her friends help they could easily....

_No, they won't come._

Raven hugged herself tighter and lost herself in her thoughts. There was no way her friends would come, they all thought she was crazy. Not that she could blame them, she did hurt StarFire intentionally even if it was Anger controlling her body at the time.

Sighing, Raven turned her painful and bloody body onto her back and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the brightness of the lights. She didn't want to go down like this, she didn't want to give up, but what other choice did she have? She was fighting a losing battle.

_They'll come_.

Raven's attention turned to the squeaky voice inside her head, obviously Love found a way to speak to her.

_Your friends _will_ come. You love them, and they love you. They'll come, you just have to wait._

Fresh tears surfaced to Raven's face. How? She didn't know, she thought she cried out all moisture in her body. But, there was something different about these tears, they weren't tears of sorrow or fear, they were tears of affection. There was still little hope, and most of it depended on her friends. For now, she'll take Love's word and wait.

"Please." She whispered to no one in particular. "Hurry, I can't wait any longer."


	11. Source of All Evil

Shellshocked

Chapter 11 "Source of all Evil"

------

Raven couldn't remember where she was or what happened. One moment she was in that white room trying to block out the voices in her head, and then the next moment she finds herself in a black abyss with red colored stars and what looked like an eclipse with a crimson glow coming from it. She laid face down on soft and cool rock, a large platform that hung from the middle of nowhere. Across the edges of the rock there were other smaller rocks supporting dead trees. And on each tree branch, there stood a flock of ravens, watching the dark Titan intensively as if they were blizzards waiting for their meal.

"Welcome home, Raven." A sudden voice cried out, cutting the thick silent atmosphere.

The telekinetic didn't have to look up to identify the voice, she's heard so many in her head for the past few hours and now she could identify each and every emotion by its voice. Grunting softly, she pushed her body off the floor and sorely got to her feet. Her body was still battered from the backfire blows of her powers.

"Terra." Raven spat, obvious hatred reeked from her voice.

"Nuh uh." Terra shook a finger. "Aren't you afraid about fueling your 'father'?" Then she laughed. She pointed her outstretched finger and "grabbed" a rock from the ground and formed it into a figure that resembled Raven, only in "chibi" size.

Raven's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. Did her emotions defeat Love? She wouldn't doubt it if they all did, Love was outnumbered and out powered. She shouldn't have left it alone…

"It was a real pain trying to get this emotion." Terra smiled as she moved the figure about. Then she took another rock and slammed it into the chibi Raven rock repeatedly until it became nothing more than dirt dust. "But I finally got the job done."

Raven quickly counted to ten and took deep, steady breaths. She couldn't get angry, Terra knew her weakness. And fueling her Anger even more could finally mean the end of her.

"What's wrong Raven?" Terra taunted, her large blue eyes sparkling with annoyance. "Don't you want to hit me? I know you want to. Or you could just lift me up and throw me over the edge, I'll be the end of your problems."

Raven almost considered doing that. She could push Terra over the edge and pour in each and every ounce of her strength into their whole surroundings and keep everything invulnerable to Terra's power. She never did anything of the sort before because she could obviously endanger herself from too much power usage, but Terra needed to be dead.

_Stop that, don't think like that._

"Ah, so you do want to kill me." Terra giggled.

Raven stared at her with her eyes opened more widely. How could she know what she said? Did she accidentally say it too loud?

"Hello, Raven, I'm in your mind. Everything you feel, everything you think, I feel it too. Trust me, staying in here was a lot worse than my stone prison. Living in here is most horrible, I don't know how you can stand…well being you. No wonder why no one's loved you, and to think that someone could. I feel the pain from Malchior trying to pretend to like you, that must have been the hardest thing he ever had to—"

Raven shook with fury. She was fueling Anger, but right now she didn't give a damn. She lifted her hands up and cried out her infamous trio of words, "AzarathMetrionZinthos."

Large black matter erupted from Raven's hands and charged at Terra and struck her chest, sending her skidding on the ground. Terra was, literally, taken back. She knew Raven would eventually grow too angry and finally attack, but she wasn't expecting for her to do it so fast. It always took Raven several seconds to say her trio magical words to trigger her power, but now…damn.

Standing up, Terra's eyes glowed yellow and she "lifted" seven boulders behind her. Thrusting her hand forward she sent the boulders hurling towards her target.

The black sorceress easily blocked the boulders by summoning a circular barrier around her entire body. The first three boulders that struck simply shook her shield, but the fourth and fifth began to crack it, the sixth broke through with the seventh following close behind, but Raven quickly lifted another barrier under her previous one, avoiding the damage from all boulders.

"Ha." Terra chuckled. "I have plenty more where that came from."

Immediately more boulders levitated behind the blonde and were swiftly hurled to Raven before she had a chance to blink. Her barrier protected her from most of the boulders but once they were all gone again, she lowered her shield and more rocks were suddenly charged at her from all directions.

Terra went completely out. She threw everything and anything in her power towards Raven. She even took apart the platform they were on and broke it up just to use the rock. Rocks varying in sizes from pebbles to boulders larger than Raven and Terra combined were hailing down on the Titan.

Raven quickly threw her shield back up a bit late, luckily only a few pebbles and rocks the size of fists struck her. Each rock broke into pieces or dust when it came in contact with Raven's shield, but Terra took the liberty of taking those too and combing them to make newer rocks.

The titan couldn't see what the ex-apprentice was doing due to the rocks in every direction of her vision, but she had a feeling Terra would do anything to rid of her. She was half expecting her emotions to show up and use their power to lower her shield.

"Hey, great idea." Terra grinned. Fingers snapping, all of her emotions, excluding Anger, appeared behind her. "Use your powers to break her shield."

The emotions obeyed without so much as blinking, and together they all rested their hands on Terra's shoulders, adjoining their powers together. Each rock or boulder Terra used, it was engulfed with the emotions powers.

Raven cried out in panic as she felt her shield quickly cracking after each blow. The smallest pebble was able to break a tiny hole in her shield. She dug into her strength and empowered another shield behind her cracked one, followed by a third backup.

Terra yelled in aggression and adrenaline and threw everything at Raven. The powers she received from the emotions were most helpful, and before long, Raven's third shield shattered and she didn't have the strength to put up another one. She fell onto her knees in defeat and almost eagerly awaited her death.

Shards of rock and chunks of the earth sped towards Raven, but she could feel no pain, even her vision was intact.

Looking up, Raven nearly screamed in relief. In front of her was Love, hands up providing a raven shaped shield that protected them both from the empowered rocks trying to smash into them.

"Love?" Raven cried out, her voice weak in gratitude. "You…came?"

"Of course, silly." The squeaky voice giggled.

"And not alone." An awful familiar voice cried from behind Raven, sending her heart beating in hyper mode.

Turning, Raven saw Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Starfire. Each with a smile plastered on their faces. Raven smiled back as well, her friends had finally come! She slowly stood up, with the help of Starfire and Beast Boy. Looking at all the Titans, she frowned. She was waiting for them all to start laughing or something, but they did nothing of the sort. Instead, the Titans frowned and looked worried, then out of no where Starfire grabbed Raven into a tight hug that was cutting off her oxygen.

"Oh, you are ok." Starfire cried in joy as she tightened the hug.

"You're hugging me." Raven wheezed. "And cutting off my...air!"

Starfire quickly loosened her grip and smiled, "My apologies."

"Raven." Robin called, his face filled with worry. He did not like how she looked, every inch of her body was cut and bruised and her clothes were torn, and her skin was more of a dark red than pale gray from all the blood from the wounds.

"C'mon y'all." Cyborg interjected. He lifted his right mechanical hand and formed it into his cannon. Although he or the other Titans couldn't see through Love's shield due to the black energy and rocks Terra and the emotions threw at them, they just knew there was something attacking. "Let's kick some butt."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven nodded. But Robin shook his head.

"No."

"What? Dude, why else did we come in here for?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin's face was series, determined, as he looked at each Titan. But when he looked at Raven his face softened. "Raven's hurt. We need to retreat."

Then all Titans turned and looked at their injured friend. Sure enough, they understood Robins decision. They were all so pumped up with adrenaline and eager to fight that they didn't notice Raven's wounded body.

Raven nearly denied their decision to retreat, but now that she was actually calm, for once, she finally felt the pain from her wounds and fought the dizziness that followed.

"I'll get us out of here." Love squeaked. It backed up to the Titans and moved its shield around them and embraced them with it. Then the raven took a full and large shape and flew off, leaving behind Terra and the other emotions.

----

"WHAT!" Beast Boy shouted. "So you _were_ keeping Terra inside your mind!"

All the Titans, and Love, were hiding deep inside Raven's mind. They took shelter in an area Love made. Large boulders closely encircled a large area filled with cool and soft dirt, and Love placed more rocks up top to make their shelter look as natural as possible. Starfire and Cyborg were the providers of light in the dark while Love healed Raven. And as she was healed, Raven told her friends about Terra.

"Why did you not inform us?" Starfire asked.

Raven's face softened. "I...wanted to figure things out. I wanted to find a good time to tell you all, but Terra just got tired of waiting."

"How long were you keeping this from us?" Robin asked.

"Not long." Rave shook her head. "It was only a day or two when all this started to happen."

"And what is Terra trying to do exactly?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sighed and remained silent for a moment before speaking, "She's trying to gain full control of me, with Anger's help. But I warned her! I warned her to stay away from Anger, it'll do _anything_ to gain control, and it's obviously only using Terra. But...her greed blinded her once again."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to defend Terra and yell at Raven for calling her selfish, but he closed it. Raven was right, Terra was greedy and selfish. Or else she wouldn't be hurting Raven right now.

"I can't believe she's doing this again." Beast Boy sighed.

Raven looked at him and shook her head. "She only wants to get rid of me. She wants to be with all of you again."

Robin slammed his fist onto the ground. "She has no excuse to be doing this to you, Raven."

Raven kept her eyes closed and nodded slowly. Then she frowned as she looked up at the Titans. "How did you all get in my mind? I thought my mirror was broken."

Beast Boy frowned. "How did you know that?"

Raven shrugged. "Last I remember I left my room worse than yours. Obviously my mirror will break if it was thrown around my room."

Cyborg nodded. "It was broken, and we didn't know if we were going to be able to fix it."

"Yeah and the city needed us. Apparently those freaky hallucinations were starting up again on the other side of Gotham." Beast Boy explained. "Cyborg and I had to convince Robin to ignore it and come save you."

"We?" Cyborg interrupted. "I remembered that _I _was doing all the convincing. You were hiding behind the couch."

Beast Boy laughed nervously while Starfire giggled.

Turning towards the red haired alien, Raven's eyebrows connected. "I...didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Starfire smiled. "Of course not friend Raven. I was aware of your anger and if you were to ever lose control of it."

Raven smiled and sighed in relief. A lot of guilt was lifted off her chest. "But how did you fix my mirror if it was broken? It can't just be fixed."

Robin joined in the conversation. "It was Cyborg. He said there was something in your room."

Raven turned to the half robotic Titan. "What was it?"

Cyborg smiled. "My sensors detected movement in your room. When we went into your room, the mirror was fixed."

Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah, we never understood how that happened."

Love giggled. All Titans, but Raven, jumped from the giggle. They had forgotten about the emotion.

"I take it that was your doing?" Raven asked.

Love smiled and nodded.

"How?" Robin asked.

"As each of you agreed to help Raven, it empowered me to fix the mirror." Love said simply.

All Titans remained silent and smiled inwardly towards themselves. Love moved towards Raven's face and began to heal the cuts. Then it turned to her clothes and fixed them all into one piece again.

"All done." Love smiled.

"Then let's–"

But Robin was interrupted by all rocks lifting, exposing them from their hideout. All Titans turned and their eyes grew wide. Standing before them were many duplicates of Raven, but all their cloaks a different color and each had four eyes. Yellow, pink, orange, purple, green, gray, and black cloaked Raven duplicates all formed a V formation with a red cloaked Raven standing in front of them all with a very angry looking Terra standing beside it.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

The ex-apprentice remained silent, a hint of a sadistic smile plastered on her pale face. She didn't seem to notice the other Titans, only one she kept her eyes on was Raven with a fiery anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted again, this time gaining her attention.

Her eyes widened slightly as if finally recognizing who she was. But then all emotion left her face as she looked up at him again and smiled. "Beast Boy."

"Why are you doing this?!" The green Titan demanded, his hands in tight fists. "I thought you were our friend."

"Enough!" Anger shouted, its deep voice causing the ground to vibrate and making all Titans neck hair stand on end.

Suddenly, surrounding all emotions and Terra were small baby looking raven's. They all landed on the floor, on rocks, or on the floating dead trees. All had their innocent appearance as they stared at the Titans for a moment.

"Turn back." One raven said, followed by another, then another. Their warning created a domino affect and all raven's declared for the Titans to "turn back". Soon all repeatedly warned with almost a rhythmetic pattern.

Cyborg lifted his cannon and pointed it towards all the birds. "Careful y'all, these things are hostile."

Raven walked forward and found herself in front of all her friends, even Robin. "No, don't waste your strength on the birds. They're more of a first defense to scare off intruders."

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a metall staff in one hand and in the other in between his fingers he held small explosives. Starfire's eyes glowed into a fine jade and her hands were surrounded in a green aura. Beast Boy transformed into a green tiger and growled. Next to him was Love, and when Beast Boy transformed Love immediately sat on top of him as if he were a horse, but Beast Boy ignored the emotion.

Raven's eyes turned white and her hands glowed black. "Last chance Terra. Turn away from Anger, and we'll help you."

Terra laughed a little too hard. Whipping away tears, she took a deep breathe and fought to keep another laugh from escaping. "Help me? Don't make me laugh." Her eyes turned yellow. "It's not me that will need help."

Beast Boy roared in anger and the other Titans growled under their breath. They all were hoping they wouldn't have to fight Terra, but now they had no choice.

"No mercy." Raven told the other Titans, and they all nodded.

"Titans, go!" Robin announced and all Titans charged at Terra and Raven's emotions.

A/N: Ok I was going to add the battle on this chapter but it'll make the chapter way too long. So expect the next chapter up soon.


	12. Shellshocked

Shellshocked

Chapter 12 "shellshocked"

-

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and all Titans charged forward.

Every Titan broke up into groups of two. Robin and Starfire worked together against the green, yellow and purple cloaked emotions. Cyborg and Beast Boy faced the pink, orange, and gray cloaked emotions. Raven and Love partnered against the red, black, and green cloaked ones.

However, Terra did not stay with the emotions to fight. She did not want to hurt the other Titans, so she remained in the shadows unless Anger really needed her aid. Until then she was going to have to watch the battle from a safe distance.

Starfire and Robin both worked defensively at first, the three emotions immediately began to attack them with everything they had. At first Robin used his cape to shield himself and Starfire, but eventually his cape couldn't last very long. He tossed a small explosive at the emotions to catch them off guard and to hold their attacks. His plan failed by a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He fell down hard with his ears ringing and his vision spinning.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed before her eyes quickly glowed green and she threw a star bolt to the green emotion, sending it back.

Robin quickly got up and tossed two birdarangs at the yellow and purple emotions, but they evaded his attack and sent two black beams of power towards him. He jumped out of the way and pulled out another metal staff and extended it. The three emotions grinned, their double pairs of eyes glowing a fascinating color of crimson. Starfire shouted in anger and threw multiple star bolts at them, and even had her eyes to help. Her attack caused a lot of dirt to rise up and cover the emotions and while they waited for the dirt to lower, Robin saw an incoming black hand heading for Starfire and he quickly pushed her out of the way, leaving a small bomb on the hand as he passed by it.

The hand exploded and desinigrated until the emotions came back. Robin growled under his breath and quickly thought of what to do. The green emotion jumped in front of him and both engaged in a hand to hand battle. Starfire took on the two emotions with lack of progress; both their powers cancelled each others. Robin wasn't having any better luck for he and the green cloaked Raven were evenly matched and both couldn't get a punch or kick threw their defense. Robin just hoped the other Titans were having better luck than he and Starfire.

-

Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't have that much progress as well, Beast Boy's attacks rendered useless and Cyborg would have made a good opponent, but he was easily outnumbered.

The pink emotion, Happy, took on Beast Boy, a wicked sinister smile always on her face and every time she empowered a shield on herself to reflect Beast Boy's attacks her laugh sent chills up the green Titans spine.

Cyborg was at a constant beam contest with the two remainder emotions, Timid and Gross. If he managed to strike one emotion, the other took advantage of his low defense and struck him back with an attack of their own.

Both Titans backed up and quickly thought of a plan. All of their attacks and tricks had been reflected off by the emotions.

"Man, its like they know about our fighting strategy and weaknesses." Cyborg frowned and blasted away several waves of power rushing towards him and his comrade.

"Hello, dude we're in Raven's mind." Beast Boy declared.

"Tell me something I don't know, B.B." Cyborg hissed angrily as he backed up, keeping his cannon steady.

Suddenly his arm beeped and on the small screen Robins face appeared.

"Titans, regroup." Robin ordered.

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and hastily ran towards their other team mates not too far away, all while ducking and deflecting attacks from the persistent emotions.

Once upon reaching the others all the emotions began to engage on them.

"There's too many of them." Cyborg declared a hint of fear in his voice.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin's eyes narrowed. Everything they were throwing at the emotions wasn't helping, only Raven and her Love emotion appeared to be the only ones making any progress.

"Titans." Robin called. "We have to fight them all, beat them down one by one by all of us attacking."

Everyone nodded, including Raven and Love, and they all stood in a straight line at either side of Robin.

"Oh…looky here." Happy chuckled and elbowed Sorrow in the rib. "They think they can win if they 'work together'."

Each emotion laughed, including Anger.

"Anger will consume you." Anger hissed evilly, glaring its four red eyes at Raven. It was so close to taking full control of Raven, and it would have succeeded if it weren't for Love and her friends.

Hands thrust forward, Anger chanted out foreign words, its hands glowing black and red. Soon, the other emotions followed their leader.

"No." Raven whispered, eyes widened.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed and sweat dripping down his face.

"Black magic." Raven warned. "This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Beast Boy shouted, gripping his green hair.

Cyborg grinned and pointed his cannon at Anger and shot it. The blast connected witch Anger, but it didn't even budge , it was still chanting words and its whole body was beginning to glow black, as well as the other emotions behind it.

"That spell will kill us." Raven gulped. "Get out of my mind, now!"

Starfire's eyes widened and watered, but she shook her head. Beast Boy just kept staring at both Raven and the emotions with his eyes wide in terror. Cyborg kept blasting the emotions until he finally figured it was no use and gave up. Robin continued to glare at the emotions, his eyes formed as narrow slits.

"We're not leaving you." Robin said simply.

Starfire nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "Agreed."

"But the spell will kill you all!" Raven exclaimed. Her eyes glowed white, hands black, she was prepared to throw the Titans to the other side of her mind and into the Forbidden Door, but suddenly they all were engulfed in a black blanket, or so it felt.

Looking back to the emotions Raven noticed her yellow cloaked emotion was using its power to create a cage like entrapment to keep everyone from running away.

"No!" Raven shouted, anger flowing through her. Her yellow emotion grinned and chuckled, knowing Smart would be the first one to think of a back up plan to keep them from escaping.

Beast Boy and Starfire yelped. Robin and Cyborg tried attacking the black cage, but their attempts failed.

"We're trapped." Beast Boy whimpered. A desperate idea struck him, and he transformed into a gopher. He dug into the ground and tried to dig under the cage, but once he was directly under it he couldn't dig any more. He tried grabbing at the dirt, but none of it would move aside. The cage was formed like a circle, they were completely trapped.

Fully energized with black magic, Anger pointed its hands towards the group of teenagers, other emotions doing the same, and together they all released a large beam. The beam at first was black and circular, its diameter about five feet. The beam was concentrated in pure black magic, it disintegrated anything within inches from itself, the ground below it crumbled and tunnel like craters formed under it as it charged towards the super hero's.

The Titans were stunned, even Raven, never have they seen such an attack, and its power. The beam was moving too fast for them to move, and even if they could dodge it, they wouldn't be able to gather enough distance from it, the beam was too large. Then, as the beam couldn't get any more intimidating, its shape turned to resemble a large black raven.

Raven cursed and turned to look at Love. "Use your power to break a hole in the cage, NOW!"

Love's face, for once, showed seriousness and it nodded. It quickly summoned its telekinesis and formed it into a large arrow. Pointing it towards the cage, it used its power to push its arrow and attempted to break the shield. Its first attempt failed, but Raven ordered it to keep trying. The second hit caused the cage to crack, just a few more hits. The third hit cracked it some more, but the beam was getting too close to them.

"Titans, help!" Robin ordered. He dug into his belt and pulled out several bombs and threw them at the cage. Cyborg pointed his cannon at the cracked spot and shot. Starfire, full of adrenaline, threw as many starbolts as she could, she even excreted more power from her eyes to assist. Beast Boy, on the other hand, would help as well , but since he was a close range attacker he wouldn't be able to help without getting caught in the fire. And finally, Raven used some of her power to assist Love. On the sixth hit, the side of the cage completely shattered.

"RUN!" Beast Boy shouted, being the first to run out in the form of a cheetah.

That was until he crashed into another black wall. Stunned, the Titans stared at the newer wall that Smart created.

"Damn you!" Raven hissed at her emotion. More anger flew through her, the beam was within ten feet away in just a few seconds all her friends were going to die. She was too, but that was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't be the one to kill her friends, she just couldn't. She would never forgive herself.

Tears flowing down her cheeks and eyes turning red, Raven's fists turned black and she engulfed her friends in her power and with every ounce of strength she could muster she threw her friends out through the shield and all and threw them as far away as her power would allow her.

As Raven directly her friends towards the Forbidden Door, she could _feel_ the beam inches away from her. She closed her eyes and prepared for her death, but soon nothing came and no pain followed. Opening her eyes, her heart pulsed twice as fast s it was before. A new emotion swept through her as she stared at Love. The tiny emotion was standing in front of her, its arms stretched forward, palm face up, and a large shield around the emotion and Raven. She felt as if she could grab the tiny emotion and hug it, maybe even _kiss_ it.

An innocent smile crept on the emotions face as it turned to look at Raven while still shielding them from the continuous beam.

"Your welcome." Its squeaky voice said.

Raven smiled before looking up at the emotions, she had to do something about them before–

Suddenly a rock came rushing at them and joined the anger manipulated emotions trying to break through the shield. Only one person could be using rocks.

Raven directed her sight towards the left of her and eventually she noticed Terra standing beside a tree, her eyes and hands glowing yellow.

"Raven!"

Frowning, the dark Titan saw her friends running towards her. Then her heart began to sink, they were still inside her mind, she needed them out before Anger took control of her.

"Protect them." She ordered Love. The pink emotion nodded and lowered its shield, it had been several moments since the beam stopped. The emotions were working on another spell, but Raven knew of a way to get them to stop.

She fell into a run while enchanting the familiar foreign words that would summon dark magic. Once the short chant was over, black energy began to pour out of her mouth and eyes, the same spell she used against Cardiac before she found out Malchior was teaching her dark magic.

The black energy crawled towards Anger and the rest of her emotions and soon began to engulf them in it. They all tried to put up a shield or use their power to halt the energy, but none of their attempts were successful.

Once they were all surrounded in the black energy, Raven was able to move them. With her hand, she threw them all towards where Terra was located. As soon as she moved them she saw a series of hurling rocks rushing towards her. With a flick of her wrist, she moved all of her emotions in between herself and the rocks, using them as a shield. Her move was unexpected and Terra couldn't do anything to drop the rocks so suddenly. Her eyes grew wide in worry and shock as she saw all of her boulders smack into the emotions violently.

After the rocky rain subsided, Raven heard her voice being called again. Turning, she smiled weakly at her friends. They were all standing a good ten feet away with a shield still around them powered by Love.

"Look out!" Robin screamed as he pounded on the shield.

His warning took too much time to fully function in Ravens head. By the time she turned back at her opponents she received a magical punch from a large black hand empowered by Anger.

The impact threw her back and crashing onto the floor. Then, before she could get up again, the rock underneath her started to vibrate for a millisecond before it violently jerked upwards in a spear like shape and stabbed Raven through her abdomen.

"No!" Starfire's voice screamed. Then she turned towards Love and begged it to lower its shield.

_Don't lower the shield, keep them safe._

Raven let out a pained cry as the rock spear grew out of the surface even more and the tip exited through her back. Then as quickly as it came the spear lowered itself back into the ground and sent Raven hurling towards the floor with a loud thud.

"Well done." Anger whispered to Terra. "Control is ours for the taking."

Terra smiled almost evilly and nodded to the red emotion. She waited a long time for this, and she finally succeeded. She almost wanted to laugh as she watched Raven desperately trying to get on her feet.

"Terra!" Beast Boy roared.

The blonde teenager gasped, she completely forgot they were present. All her evil thoughts were instantly erased from her mind as she thought about the guilt. If the Titans knew she was the one to kill Raven, they wouldn't take her in with open arms.

Turning, she almost whimpered in fear. She stared at the Titans, and never have they expressed such anger and hatred. Their expressions now were ten times deadlier and terrifying compared to the time they battled shortly after she and Slade had taken control of Gotham City. But the person she stared at the most was Beast Boy. His face was concentrated in anger and his eyes flared with hatred. Terra tore her eyes away from them and stared at the floor. Of all times for her to gain a conscious, it had to be now when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

"Finish her." Anger ordered.

Terra suddenly felt all evil thoughts corrupting her again. She raised her hand and forced out another spear like shaped rock from under Raven the size of a blade and slowly inched it upwards to Raven's throat. Raven still tried to push herself up, and if she tripped then she would surely fall throat first onto the rock.

"Terra." Raven whispered. She kept herself steady in a push up position and she lifted her head up to face her deadly burden. She was dying, and at Terra's hands. Her worst fear had come true. She had always feared of losing her friends, her only family, but her first fear was the evil inside of her. She was the daughter to a great demon, it was in her blood to be evil and merciless. And now Terra helped her evil surface.

The area around her began to sizzle with black fire, the earth under her slowly melted upon her touch, even the small rock dagger in front of her throat succumbed to her power as emotions swept through her.

So many emotions were running through her mind, her fear of turning evil, her anger toward Terra, happiness for her friends showing up to help her, and sorrowful for the mess she'll bring up for her friends. But the most powerful emotion in her was her anger, twice she helped and befriended Terra, and twice she betrayed her.

Her hands tightened into fists and she closed her eyes tightly, her heart began to beat faster, which made more blood pour out from her abdomen.

"Anger has consumed you." Anger smiled in victory. Raven finally succumbed to it, and now it was time to take control.

The red emotion slowly began to materialize itself into a red, slim light. Then it rose into the air and headed for Raven.

"Stop it!" Cyborg yelled at Love and directed his sonic cannon at the shield and shot it. "We can't just sit around and watch!"

All Love did was shake its head no and continued to empower the shield around them.

Raven only had a second to realize what was going on, and by the time she did Anger had already entered her. Quickly afterwards the rest of her manipulated emotions swept through her. Her vision swam, her veins pumped blood even faster, in which made her wound pour out with more blood, and within time she could feel her sanity leaving. Her conscious, her thoughts, everything left. All that remained in her head were pictures and voices of those who betrayed her, Malchior, Terra, countless people she's run into in her life and have ended up using her or tried to kill her. And within her evil thoughts, she couldn't remember the Titans, who they were, and how precious they were to her.

"Raven!" Every Titans shouted in unison. They had no idea what was going on, but seeing their friends emotions go _into_ her looked bad enough, and seeing her on the floor practically bleeding to death put them beyond worry.

Then Starfire gasped while the guys whispered "no", Raven finally stood up on her feet. However there were multiple things that changed. Her cloak had turned crimson, another set of eyes grew above her own, her chakra crystal appeared to have disappeared, strange red glowing markings appeared on her forehead and arms, and when she looked at the Titans and smiled evilly, fangs were exposed.

"No..." Starfire whispered sadly.

"Dude." Beast Boy cried in awe, he never knew Raven could look so...creepy, even more than she already looked and acted. "What is she now?"

"She transformed." Robin answered.

"Into?" Beast Boy asked.

"A demon." Robin sighed. As leader he had to be the most positive out of everyone and always try to think of a back up plan. But he's never thought of making a plan to fight against Raven if she were to ever give into her demon side.

Robin was well aware of Raven's dark secret, her fear of the demon blood coursing through her veins. And ever since that day, Raven's birthday, Robin and Raven took the time to sit down and talk. Raven spilled her fear to him and she made him promise her that if she ever gave into her demon side, that he and the other Titans would not hesitate to kill her.

And Robin promised her he would, and he never went back on his promises...

A/N: So sorry I took almost two weeks to update! Its been hell with homework and studies, I haven't had the time to start on the chapter. And once again I had the full chapter for this planned out but it was becoming way too long so I broke it up again.


	13. Last Resort

Shellshocked

Chapter 13 "Last Resort"

-

"Raven!" Robin shouted. He knew what he had to do, he promised Raven he would stop her if she turned. But...he just couldn't. He dug into his utility belt and pulled out a small vile, its contents a dark crimson. As he stared at it, his grip on it tightened and he growled under his breath.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide with worry. She glanced down at his hand and saw the vile and frowned.

Robin placed the vile back into his belt and shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"Only thing we can do." Robin stated, but still remained quiet.

"...Which is?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head again. "We can't let Raven destroy everything." He dug into his belt again and pulled out the red vile. "Raven gave this to me...in case she turned."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a poison." Robin sighed.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Poison? We're going to poison Raven?"

Starfire gasped. "It will not...harm Raven?"

Robin closed his eyes and lowered his head. "It'll kill her."

"Yo!" Cyborg shouted. "You're not seriously thinking of killing her are you?"

"We have no other choice." Robin replied.

"No!" Starfire argued. "We cannot harm Raven!" Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "She is our friend."

"But what else can we do?" Robin asked, his eyes also showing great pain and sorrow. "We cannot allow Raven to destroy everything, not again after all that we went through with her father and Slade!"

Starfire closed her eyes and allowed more tears to roll down her delicate face. Robin's eyes lowered and he took a step closer to her, whispering an apology.

"What can we do?" Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

The half robotic teen closed his eye and shook his head. "I dunno."

"There must be something!" Starfire announced, her tears suddenly gone and a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "We cannot hurt Raven."

Love's eyes opened and it lowered itself from its levitating position. It opened its mouth to speak, but the Titans were in a heat of conversation.

"I made a promise to Raven." Robin confessed.

"But we can't just _kill_ her, she's our friend." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Why don't we just fight, we can weaken her and find a way to get the evil emotions out of her." Cyborg said.

Starfire was the only one to notice Love trying to speak. She inhaled and shouted, "STOP!"

All the Titans stopped talking and their attention was drawn to Starfire.

"The small sized emotion wishes to speak." She said and smiled weakly.

All the Titans turned and looked down. Love took off its hood and looked up.

"I can fix this." It said.

"You can?" Starfire shouted in joy and grabbed the small emotion in a tight, fierce hug.

"How?" Robin asked.

"That vile." Love pointed to Robin's hand. "Can I have it?"

Robing frowned. "Ummm...ok."

He handed the emotion the vile and it unscrewed the top.

"Raven told me it was–"

"Poison, yes." Love said.

"Won't it kill Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, this poison will only weaken a person for a short period of time." It turned and looked up at Cyborg. "Put this in your arm with the cannon."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow, but took the vile without saying anything. He lifted his right arm and turned it into its cannon mode. On the side there was a small hole that allowed anything with the same diameter to enter. He inserted the vile into the hole and once it was drained, he removed the glass tube.

"I'll distract her." Love continued. "When you have a clear shot, take it. The poison will combine with your firepower."

Cyborg nodded and smiled.

Love moved the front of everyone and quickly took off the force field. As soon as it did, dozens of rocks, energy, trees, even the small four eyed birds were being thrown at them all sent from Raven, her body form long and tall with her eyes glowing red and a sinister laugh escaping her lips.

"Titans, move!" Robin announced and everyone shattered.

Beast Boy turned into a gopher again and dug into the ground to prevent a tree from smacking him. Starifre grabbed Cyborg and flew up as high as she could. Robin used his cape to protect himself as best as he could and dodged whenever necessary and Love formed another shield around itself.

"Get ready." Love told Robing.

Nodding, Robin shouted towards Cyborg, "Cy! Start aiming."

"Gotcha." Cyborg grinned and pointed his cannon to Raven.

Raven growled and stopped throwing things at everyone. Instead, she decided to use dark magic and use pure energy to attack. Her hands glowed and long black spikes formed on her knuckles and palms. She turned towards Starfire and shot out the spikes towards the alien.

Starfire gasped and quickly flew out of the way of the spikes until a large black hand surprised her from behind and grabbed her. She lost her grip and Cyborg fell.

More spikes were thrown to her so she used her free hands to throw star bolts at the spikes but there were too many to shoot. She screamed and closed her eyes.

Cyborg shouted at Starfire, but there was nothing he could do. He took aim at Raven but there was too many things in the way. There were still rocks, dirt, trees, many things blocking a clear shot at Raven. He prepared for the impact of the fall, but he felt himself suddenly airborne again. He looked up and smiled, Beast Boy had turned into a large hawk and had him in his claws.

Starfire suddenly felt herself go free and when she opened her eyes, she found herself flying in mid air with a black shield around her in the shape of a raven. She turned towards Love and smiled, whispering a thanks to her in her alien language.

Love nodded and turned to Raven. It had to end this now before the Titans got hurt.

_Protect them._

Raven's voice was still clear in the emotions head. It could not fail, too much was at stake.

The tiny emotion shook, its small body nearly not enough to contain the amount of power it possessed. It never used all of its power, nor even half of it. The emotion never was the type to show off its power, unlike Gross, Brave, and Anger. But now, it was its only last resort.

Power surged through the emotion like electricity, it could feel it running down its body like water. Arms and legs were feeling shaky, all due to the amount of power it contained. It lifted his hood back up and covered its small face. Closing its eyes, it whispered a soft "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and pointed both its palms towards Raven.

Raven, or Anger, noticing Love's motives, quickly shouted out in anger, Raven's fangs exposing, and sought for a target. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, any of them could do. She prepared a quick spell, but before she could release it to the Titans, something yellow caught her eye.

Turning to her left, Raven grinned. She found Terra hiding in the background, watching everything. New emotions swept through her, unbelievable, inhuman anger and hatred coursed through her. She hated Terra, and she would be the first one to kill.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she quickly discharged a spell from her hands, a wave of black magic with fire, water, wind, earth, and even lightning charged within the wave. Then she smiled as she watched Terra's face turn into a face of horror, she forced out rocks to block the attack, but the wave swept through it like paper.

Suddenly, the wave stopped.

"No!" Raven shouted. What could possibly stop that spell?

Then, to Raven's horror, the wave was being forced back towards her. As it slowly crept closer, the wave multiplied into practically an ocean's worth of waves and charged at its original creator.

Raven quickly summoned more spells, shields, even tried teleporting, but something was keeping her from moving anywhere. Then, she noticed something behind the waves. Squinting, she studied what was behind the spells and her heart skipped a beat. She turned towards Love and cursed at it, she tried throwing more spells at the emotion but there was still some kind of shield that kept her from doing anything. She yelled out in frustration, the waves were getting close and once they touched her, that will be it.

"Now!" Love shouted.

Cyborg nodded and pointed carefully at Raven, then shot. His sonic cannon shot out like a volcano and the beam was colored red, instead of its usual white. Around the beam there were small black lines running around, resembling veins.

The beam passed the shield, the waves, and finally caught its target, right into Raven's chest.

Raven screamed out as the beam continued to pour into her chest, and she expected the waves to soon hit her, but they suddenly vanished. Then, the red beam ended. Feeling drained and dizzy, Raven fell face down onto the ground.

The Titans stepped behind Love and cautiously waited for something to happen. Beast Boy was itching to shout out in victory, but with Raven hurt, there was no victory. Starfire felt the same.

"Is she?" Beast Boy asked.

Love stepped closer to Raven and lowered its hood. Moving its arms it a form of an X across from its chest and its eyes glowed white.

Raven stirred, then multiple different colored lights erupted out of her body and slammed onto the ground when they transformed into the different forms of Raven's emotions. Each laid on the floor weakened and not moving.

Love outstretched its arms and whispered several words in a language neither Titan recognized. Then, the emotions, except Anger, began to glow. The scars on their body that formed after Terra's attacks were healed and vanished. Slowly, one by one each emotion sat up and frowned. All of their faces were normal with only two eyes.

Each Titan smiled and their hearts raced. So far everything was going great.

Love walked towards Raven as all the emotions stood up, except Anger in which it still laid on the ground motionless. Each emotion turned its attention to Love and then they all nodded. They stood next to each other in a circle around Raven. Raising their heads up, they all began to glow and then they materialized into a single colored blue light and slowly entered Raven's body.

The Titans were dying of suspense, Beast Boy was nearly tearing his hair out, Starfire was jumping slightly, and Robin and Cyborg held in all their energy and watched quietly.

"Uhhh." Raven groaned. Her violet eyes opened and she climbed to her knees. She spotted Anger on the floor and smiled.

Standing shakingly, Raven walked towards Anger and touched it. As soon as she touched it, the emotion materialized into a red light and entered Raven. It struck her like a blow to the stomach. She stepped back and suddenly felt light headed. Her eyes closed and she was falling, until warm arms caught her.

Opening her eyes again, she found herself in Starfire's arms with the rest of the Titans watching over her, all with a wide smile on their faces.

Raven stood back up and returned the smile to her friends. More emotions swept through her and her chest was starting to hurt, she needed to meditate. She mentally winced, she hoped her body wasn't nearby anything breakable, the strong emotions sweeping through her was enough to break down even the Titans tower.

"Raven, you are unharmed!" Starfire shouted in pent up joy and grabbed the goth Titan in a fierce hug that cut off her air supply.

After a moment the alien let her go and Raven swallowed in precious air. Then, surprisingly, each Titan took a turn to hug her, and even more surprisingly, she returned the hugs.

"We're so glad you're back." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, you have two eyes again and no fangs." Beast Boy grinned.

Cyborg slapped Raven on the back playfully, but quickly apologized, Raven's body was still sore.

"Awww how heart touching."

All Titans looked behind them, and their eyes grew. Terra stood several feet away, her face emotionless.

"Forgot about me, did you Raven?" Terra asked, her voice straining to say the last part of her sentence.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

The blonde laughed. "Catch me if you can." Then she took off running and disappeared among the shadows of Raven's mind.

"After her." Robin growled.

"No." Raven said quickly, preventing the Titans from taking another step forward. "This is between me, and Terra."

The Titans slowly nodded.

"We'll wait for you." Cyborg smiled.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, we shall await your return at home."

Raven nodded and smiled once again. Then teleported herself and her friends to the Forbidden Door. Each Titan waved to her goodbye and went through the portal.

Sighing, Raven looked beyond her own mind. Terra was still around, lurking in the shadows. Now was the time to end it all.

A/N: Another chapter done, and I have the next one awaiting to be read. After a few reviews, I'll happily release it. Hey, who knows, depending on how many reviews I may release the new chapter today P


	14. Predator vs Prey

Chapter 12

Predator vs. Prey

-

"Oh no, you don't. We're going to finish this, just you and me." Raven called out to Terra. She was back in the metallic pool area, where she last saw her run off. It was bad enough that she had to join with Anger, a.k.a. the demonic Trigon, a.ka. her father, but now she had to run off in an area where she can easily get lost. _What a coward_, Raven thought as she combed the area looking for her, _if she wanted to fight me, she should have faced me a long time ago. _She continued to search, going into every possible hiding area and coming up with nothing. Raven was just about to give up when she heard a noise from above. She looked up, only to roll away when she saw that Terra was trying to slice her in half with her powered sword. Of course, she missed, but Terra was all ready with her second strike. Raven jumped away but Terra came at her again…

And again…

And again…

Soon Raven was getting tired of dodging all her attacks, and Terra could tell. The grin that alighted on her face was one of a satisfied predator as she changed tactics and elbowed Raven in the mouth. This move knocked her to the ground as Raven felt the blood oozing away. As she tried to put herself back together, Terra yanked her neck back by the hair. Upside down, Raven thought that Terra's head looked like an egg, and that thought brought a painful smile to her bleeding lips. Unfortunately, that only irritated Terra more as she swung her around like a ball and chain then let her go flying in the air. There seemed to be a long lapse of time before Raven finally landed. She felt a sharp pain through her chest, and in a horrifying second she realized she landed on a stalagmite. She turned her head to look at Terra, who was walking slowly towards her, taking in every single second of her suffering. It was obvious by the insane smile still plastered on her face that she was enjoying this. Raven turned her head back skyward, her hazy gaze on the stars and moon and suddenly it felt like time slowed once more.

She was thinking…

She was wondering how in the world Terra got so strong and why. Was it because Anger empowered her? Is that how she was able to throw her so fast and so hard? Is this why she was slowly dying? Raven turned to look back at Terra. She noticed that she doesn't seem to be getting any closer, but slower. That's right, slower. It was like someone pressed the slow motion button on the VCR or DVD….

_Slower…_

Suddenly, it was like lightning struck her. She can control time! But how was it possible?

Lucky for her lightning caught twice in a bottle, in fact it was lucky that it was her mind after all. The only reason Terra was able to overpower her was because she let her…

Raven knew what she had to do. Time became normal again as she saw Terra took her sword and raised it above her head, ready to chop Raven's body in half.

_Sorry, but not this time._

In a flash, Raven backflipped off the stalagmite, just as Terra's sword came crashing down. It split the huge rock in half, but there was no Raven. Dumbfounded, Terra stared at the rock until she felt a small tap of hot and cold. She turned, just to raise her sword in time to block Raven's…sword?

Terra's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise as she saw Raven standing there with a fierce growl on her face. She didn't look as if she was in any pain at all as Terra surveyed the bloodstained cloak and leotard. The sword she conjured up was as good, no, better than the one Terra had.

"How did you, I mean, where'd you learn…?" Terra stammered, her breath and energy all going into keeping Raven from slicing her in half. The knowing smile that formed on her face in response to Terra's questions completely threw her off…literally. Raven finally managed to push her to the side, making Terra slide all the way to the edge of the reflective pool. Terra pushed herself off the ground, then scrambled quickly to face the direction where Raven was coming from. She had disappeared, all Terra could see was a trail of blood, which on closer inspection turned out to be hers as she felt all the scrapes and small cuts that had formed on her cheek. She gave a wail of despair, what was going on?

As soon as she thought that, she was sliding across the ground again, this time on her stomach; she didn't even _feel_ the push that time. As she struggled to get up, she felt something push her down. She felt her hair being yanked and her head going back, tears formed in her eyes from the endless barrage of pain. Through the blur she saw Raven standing on top of her, radiating a powerful dark aura. She crouched down close to Terra's head, bending close to whisper in her ear.

"You were wondering how I got so powerful in such a short time, blondie? I let you and my father play with me for too long. I had no hope of ever getting out of this alive and in one piece. You gladly encouraged that belief by helping to put horrible, disgusting images in my head, dark things that I have never even thought of on my own. I thought I was going to die here in my mind, until I realized that, yes this _is_ my mind and therefore I am indestructible…"

In between the speech and the pain, Terra did not get a word Raven said. "What?" she asked her, meekly.

"This is my world, my playground. In my imagination, I can be anything I want to be. It's a small lesson from preschool, I believe." Raven let go of Terra's head, and with a reaction like a rubber band being held back too long, her face slammed into the ground. It was so hard it caused a minor earthquake and a small crater shaped like her head, but no damage was caused to Terra except a migraine. Raven used her power to pick up Terra by the neck and slammed her back against a rock. Raven's eyes glowed a furious red as she started to choke her.

"I understand it all now, my father taught you how to manipulate my imagination and use it against me. He manipulated everything in my world so I could believe that I was going to die. It was all trickery, an illusion to drive me insane. And as soon as I was tucked away in some dark corner of my mind held down by my own fears, you were going to take over my life…or rather my father was going to take over, so he can start a new, evil, world order."

Terra struggled to breathe, she tried with all her strength to break the hold Raven had on her, but she couldn't do it. And Raven's fury was at its peak…

"You sick, stupid bitch!" she roared as she slammed Terra into another rock. She crumpled to the ground crying.

"Aww, are you crying, little girl? I'm sorry, but I don't allow little babies to live in my world." Raven told her, her eyes now glowing a bloody red as she formed a long red sickle with her powers.

"Please, don't do this Raven, you don't want to be like your father do you?" Terra begged, and in seeing the weapon Raven made, she tucked herself into a vertical fetal position crying.

_Aw, hell, what was I thinking? Raven thought as the light in her eyes flickered out and the weapon in her hand disappeared. She has done enough, she had won. She backed away from Terra and seeing she was still huddled, turned away knowing Terra wouldn't, couldn't, do anything to her…_

"SUCKER!"

Raven turned around, just to see Terra's foot in her face. The kick landed, knocking Raven far back and giving her a bloody nose.

"What the…?"

"You thought I was going to give up? That I would cower before you? You've got to be kidding yourself."

Terra stepped on Raven's head, pushing it to the ground. "I will never give up, ever. I want my life back, but I need a body, _your _body." As she was saying this she was digging the tips of her toes into Raven's temple, and she was doing all she could to keep from screaming. Instead she turned her anger into power, enough to lift up Terra and push her near the pool again. She wouldn't be held down for long as she got up and rushed at Raven, hands up in the air, ready to claw at her face. Raven moved out of the way so fast all you can see is her shadow trailing behind her. Terra was now desperate, and it only put Raven more in control. Terra took, or rather made, her sword again and charged at her, and Raven did the same. Since they were both evenly matched, all they can do is parry the strikes each one made. However, unbeknown to Terra, Raven was pushing her back all the way to where the pool is. Terra decided to swing down on Raven's head, but she managed to block that and as a result, Terra lost her balance and fell into the pool. At first, it was like she fell into a shallow puddle, but then in one second the pool sucked her in. Raven stared at it for a moment, then slowly realized the she had won… for now.

Raven was about to turn back and levitate up to the top when she felt a strange, burning sensation. Looking down at her stomach she saw a white, glowing, hole. To her horror she watched it get bigger and bigger, until…

_Kaboom!_

All that was left was white particles floating to the ground…


	15. A Return to Normalcy

Chapter 15

"A Return to Normalcy"

"Raven?"

_God, what happened?_

"Raven, can you hear me?"

_The last thing I remember was Terra sinking into the pool, then…_

With a start, Raven sat up, checking her stomach for strange white holes. Relief went through her when she realized it wasn't there anymore. She then looked up at her friends, whose expressions of shock told her they didn't expect her to jump up like that. She smiled, a genuine one this time, at the fact they cared whether or not she was alive. Silence reigned for about five seconds when Beast Boy timidly broke it.

"Uh, is everything all right?"

Raven inclined her head, slightly, "Yes, I think so, for now at least." Then she got quiet, thinking about all the things that has happened in the last couple of days and a small frown replaced the gentle smile. This sudden change in expression worried the Titans.

Everyone exchanged a look with one another, then Robin asked, "What is the problem now, Raven?"

Instead of answering, Raven got up and examined her surroundings. A small grin grew on her face, she was in her room. She suddenly frowned and she turned to glare at her friends for being inside of her room. The Titans immediately understood her reaction and went pale, their eyes and jaws nearly hitting the floor. No black power surrounded Raven yet, but the Titans were still able to feel her wrath.

Instead of throwing her friends out of her room, Raven smiled and went to the window. When she was standing in front of it she started to speak. "Everything that happened for the last couple of days, hours, have been real traumatizing for me. First, Terra invades my body, then she turns my own emotions against me with the help of my 'father', then attempted to take over my body."

Beast Boy shook his head, disbelieving, "C'mon, tell me that isn't true, why would she want to hurt you like that?"

Raven just turned her head to the side, "She just wanted to be with you guys again, us I mean…well I hoped it was all of us…but maybe it wasn't…"

"Why did Terra try to take over?" Cyborg asked gently before Raven started to brood again.

"It was because I didn't let her take control of me once in a while, or more often than that." Raven looked down at the floor, and gliding away from the rest she added, "Maybe I should have let her…?"

"No, Raven." She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, "She had no right to invade your body, it is yours to do what you want to it. Her body had long been destroyed, she sacrificed it for the greater good. But her selfishness has proved to be far greater then her heroism, as she expected to be repaid in return. It's definitely not your fault."

"She did ask if she could use my body…sort of." Raven quietly admitted, she felt a little ashamed of herself. Robin shook his head.

"She still shouldn't have anyway."

"And it's over now," Beast Boy said, keen on changing the subject, "Terra is dead and all is well…uh, is Terra dead? I mean she can't die twice, right? I mean, all that was left was a soul, so a _soul_ can't die-"

Raven held up a hand to silence Beast Boy's rambling, and he quieted down just staring at her, waiting for her to say something. After a moment's silence, Raven decided to speak again.

"She is gone, but not entirely."

Everyone gave each other a look, each trying to decrypt what she was saying, each of them going over the possibilities in their minds, and coming up with nothing.

Finally Robin asked, "What exactly does that mean, Raven?"

"It means that she is trapped in my memories; drowned, really."

"So, she's not dead, then?"

Raven was thoughtful for a moment, then she carefully replied, "No, she still is alive, there may be a chance for her to return and try to finish what she had started, she had almost won, but you guys coming made all the difference."

Robin looked confused, "Meaning…?"

Raven looked him straight in the eye, "Meaning that your love made all the difference, when you met Love, she was very small. She won't grow into her full form until all love is fulfilled."

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Wait, so that means…hey, Raven, who do you have a crush on?" he asked her, batting his eyelashes.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Certainly not you." Beast Boy's face fell as everyone laughed. Beast Boy frowned after a moments thought, and asked, "So...who are you in love with?"

Starfire gasped and her eyes immediately lit up. Cyborg smiled widely and Robin grinned. Raven opened her mouth with a shocking expression on her face, but she soon closed her mouth, blushed a bit, and shook her head.

"I'm not in love with anybody."

Starfire looked a bit disappointed. "Then how could the tiny emotion, Love, be in existence?"

"Because," Robin started, his face showing confidence. Raven assumed he was the only one who knew the answer. "There are two different types of love. Romantic love, and...a family love."

Raven blushed into a darker shade of red. She turned back to look out the mirror, suddenly looking at flying birds pass by became a very interesting sight to her.

"Awwww Raven loves us!" Beast Boy grinned broadly. Starfire also shared an equally huge grin and she flew towards Raven and grabbed her into an air killing embrace.

"Well, at least everything is back to normal, now I'm in the mood for some waffles!" Cyborg said, changing the mood and wanting to satisfy his stomach at the same time. Starfire was startled.

"Is it the morning already?" she asked, Robin looked at his watch.

"Well, it is almost noon, but waffles sounds good to me too." He smiled.

"C'mon y'all, a waffle feast to celebrate Raven's victory!" Cyborg announced as he and the rest of the Titans walked out of Raven's dark room.

Robin was the last out and noticed Raven lagging behind. He stopped at her doorframe and turned to give her a questioning look. Raven turned to look at him, smiled and nodded. Robin returned the smile and continued following the other Titans.

Once he was out of sight, Raven's smile fell. She sighed as she slowly walked towards her mirror. She stared long and hard at her reflection, half expecting her hair to turn blonde and her eyes to turn blue. Terra wasn't dead, she drowned in her memories, making Terra's memories a part of her own. Vivid images of dozens of strange, unrecognizable people, dark caves, and training with Slade flashed through her head. Terra was still in her, a part of her. There was still a chance she could return, and if she did Raven actually _feared_ what she could be capable of the second time. The more Terra was one with her memories, the more she could learn of Raven's past, her strengths, her weaknesses, everything.

Raven sighed deeply again and turned her head low. Then she whispered softly to herself, "No...it isn't over yet."

A/N: End, Kikiyophoenix19 and I have finally finished this story. (You can blame her for taking so long to get the final chapter up). We want to thank all our readers, our special thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing this story since chapter 1. If it were up to us we'd give you some presents, Kikiyo would've baked you cookies, and I, on the other hand, would've hired female/male strippers for you ;-)


End file.
